


Castiel's Lover | Supernatural Fanfiction

by Marilyn42203Allen



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn42203Allen/pseuds/Marilyn42203Allen
Summary: Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester, the two brothers as they hunt demons, ghosts, monsters, and other supernatural beings they also have a bestfriend named Castiel who's an Angel of the lord. One day the brother's meet a 25 year old girl.What happens when they find out her and Castiel are bestfriends?What happens when life becomes a rollercoaster?....Read to find out
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

-Two hundred and ninety nine years ago-

Fergus Macleod was smiling at he sight of a baby girl.A ladie laying in bed was sweating and closed her eyes taking her last breath and Fergus looked over.

Fergus:No Lina no!.

Baby:"Cries".

Fergus:Shh darling Daddy is here to take care of you."Puts her in basket".

1 year later

Isabella:Daddy i love the dress you made.

Fergus:Anything for my 1 year old daughter."Drinks some more".

Isabella:Daddy i'm physically 9 years old why do you still say i'm 1 years old?.

Fergus:Because you are."Drinks some more getting drunker by the minute".G-go to y-your h-hiding pl-place.

Isabella:Of course Daddy.

After that Fergus dies and he now Crowley visits Isabella's hiding place a few months later having her drink something.

-2 months later-

Isabella:"Eating a cookie to see Crowley at the door of her hiding place".

Crowely:I would always come for you my child."Picks her up".

Isabella:Daddy?.

Crowely:It's really me Princess.

Isabella:"Hugs him"I thought you died.

Crowely:I did but i came back as a demon.Drink this."Hands her a cup".

Isabella:"Drinks it".

Crowely:That was a magic potion.You will be in a slumber for 299 years no ageing but you will forget this and have a different back story a Angel handed this to me which is from god himself.

Isabella:D-daddy n-no."Falls asleep".

-299 years later-(Isabella is 9yrs old)

Isabella:Daddy....

Crowley:Yes Princess?.

Isabella:I don't care if we are not related I love you and your my only daddy.

Crowley:"Smiles".I love you too Isabella"Kisses her forehead".But when your older I give you permission to search for your dad.

Isabella:"Nods".


	2. Chapter 2

-16 years later-

Isabella's p.o.v

I open my eyes to see a familiar face from last year but before I can think further my eye sight starts to go blurry and i feel a sharp pain in my side.I look down to see blood then everything goes dark.I scream out to the person who is there but hear nothing.

Castiel's p.o.v

I run in a castle to find Sam or Dean then i go into the living room to find someone i met when she was 15 she is now atleast 25.I use my healing power's i see she keep's going in and out of conciousness.I scream for Dean and Sam.Her name is Isabella.My first friend then i here her whisper the words"Help".

Sam:Castiel!.

Cas:In here help me with the girl.I healed her with my powers the best i could.She's loosing a lot of blood.

1 hour later.

Isabella's p.o.v

I wake up to see two unfamiliar guy's and the familar guy i met 1 year ago they all are watching me worried.

???:Isabella your in a hospital you lost a lot of blood i healed you the best i could.

Isabella:I-i think i met you last year?.

???:Actually we knew eachother longer but....for your safety i erased your memory of me last year."He put's two fingers on your head"

Isabella:"Tears" I-i remember....Castiel?.

Castiel:Yes it's me.I just gave back your memory.

Isabella:My bestfriend i missed you so much."Tries to move to hug him but can't".I would hug you but i can't move.I'm too weak.

Short guy:Cas you never explained to us how you know Isabella.

Castiel:Well Dean.When Isabella was 15 i had a 16 year old vessel and we met and became bestfriends.Then as she aged to be 24 something happened with my brother's and to protect her i...erased her memory of me.

Isabella:"Tears"Castiel do you remember the words you said before..you erased my memory?.

Castiel:I'm sorry i can't.

Isabella:You said one day if we really are bestfriends for internity...we will find eachother again at the right time....

Dean:"Laughs".Castiel just no chick flick moment's please.

Isabella:"Blushes".

Castiel:Why would i flick a chicken?.

Dean,???:"Laugh".

Isabella:"Yawns".

Castiel:Dean,Sam i think you should go back to the hotel to do case research.I'm staying here with Bella.

Isabella:"Blushes"Cas you never called me that in years.

Castiel:Your face is red are you okay?.

Isabella:Never better."Yawns"J-just tired.

Dean:Well i'm going to leave you both alone come on Sam."Leaves with sam".

Dean's p.o.v

In the impala.

Dean:Dude did you see the way Isabella looked at Cas?"Smirks".

Sam:Yeah i tell she has a crush.

Dean:Yeah let's set them up.

Sam:Dean you know the rules Angel's and Human's can't be together.

Dean:Ugh i hate rules.

Isabella's p.o.v

Isabella:Castiel you don't have to stay.You can go with your new friends.

Castiel:I don't want to leave your side again.I lost you once.

Isabella:"Blushes"But for a good cause.If Lucifer saw i'm bestie's with you he would have killed me by knowing my memory's.

Casteil:I know.

Isabella:"Blushes"Castiel can you put me back to sleep? the way you did when i was 15 withought your powers?.

Castiel:As you wish.

Castiel lay's down next to Isabella and holds her.

Isabella:"Put's her head on Castiels chest"Y-your heart is beating fast.I missed hearing it."Giggles".

Castiel:I missed hearing your Giggle.

Soon enough Isabella fall's asleep.Not wanting to wake her Castiel stay's put.

9am.

When Castiel is starring at the ceiling waiting for Isabella to awake from her slumber he hears a noise a clicking noise go off.Castiel carefully sit's up to see Dean and Sam.With Dean smirking.

Dean:Oh Cas you been a very bad Angel"Laughs".

Isabella as if on cue awakes from her slumber because of Dean and Sam.

Sam:Great now you woke her Dean.

Castiel:"Groans"You guys.You couldn't leave us alone for another hour?.

Dean:Oh so you wanted to cuddle longer?"Smirks".

Isabella and Castiel:"Blushes".

Casteil:Why does my face feel warm?Bella why is your face so red?.

Isabella:"Nervously laughs".

Dean:It's called blushing dork.You guy's are both doing it.

Isabella:Damn Dean gotta be so blunt?."Embarrassed".

Casteil:Bella your...Your wounds are gone.

Isabella:What?How?.

Castiel:I don't know.

Dean:Maybe cause you healed her back in the castle Castiel.

Casteil:Oh.I forgot.

Isabella:I guess time fly's when you reunite with your bestfriend.No pun intended.

Casteil:"Smiles"Non taken.

a few day's later.{State:Lebanon, Kansas}

Isabella's p.o.v

A few day's ago Dean and Sam had to hunt so i told Castiel to go with.Castiel will be picking me up at the hospital today i'm kinda nervous because he's gotta know how i got hurt.I hear foot steps and look behind me to see nurse sadie.

Isabella:Hey Sadie.

Sadie:Hello,I see your all set to leave.

Isabella:Yeah.

Sadie:I called your friend he will be here so-

Castiel:I came when i got the call.

Isabella:"Giggles" Alway's on time.Well i'm all set.Sadie gave me a pair of clothes.

Sadie:Well since your all discharged you may leave."Leaves".

Isabella:We haven't talked about where i'm going.I have no home...anymore.

Castiel:The castle was that-

Isabella:The couple was just letting me stay with them.

Castiel:I'm sure the boys won't mind if you stay with us.

Castiel:How did you get hurt?.

Isabella:Him....

Castiel:"Nods"Dean and Sam are in the impala waiting for us.We should go.

Isabella:Yeah.

time skip to outside.

Dean:Hey Isabella.

Sam:Hey.

Isabella:Hi guys.I guess i will be staying with you for a while.

Dean:Cas you said sh-

Sam:Yeah great to have a new roomate"Pushes Dean a little".

At the Bunker.

Dean:Home sweet home.

Sam:I will go clean up a room.

Castiel:Sam i will clean one you just show me what room.

Sam:Uh okay.

Castiel and Sam leave room.

Isabella:Dean do you happen to have any apple pie?.

Dean:Yes i do.Wait you like pie to?.

Isabella:Like pie? nah, love pie?YAS!.

Dean:We are gonna be great friends then."Take out some pie and two forks.

Dean and Isabella are eating the pie so fast.

Castiel:Well Isabella i see you still eat your pie very...fast.

Isabella:"Giggles with mouth full"Yup!.

When Dean and Isabella's mouths aren't full.

Dean:Isabella and me are great friends now.

Isabella:I never met anyone who loves pie as much as i do.

Dean:Same.Cas where's Sammy?.

Castiel:Doing research.Which reminds me Isabella i cleaned a room for you and decorated it.

Isabella:Really?Thank's Cas!."Hugs him".

Dean:Well i should go see Sam.

Castiel:Well how about i show you to your room.

Isabella:"Nods".

As we walk thru the halls i look around and everything's beautiful.Then we get to a door that say's Isabella.Cas must've wanted to make it obvious.Castiel open's the door and i look inside.

Isabella:Castiel...It's it's like my old bedroom"Tears form in her eyes and she hugs Cas" thank you so much bestie.

Castiel:It's been so long since we last saw eachother so i thought...why not spoil you a bit.

Isabella:"Giggles".

-Later that night-

Isabella's p.o.v

We were all eating dinner at a bar with karoke.I decided to come up on stage and sing.The boys didn't realize i'm gone yet.The music starts playing and i start singing "Can't Help Falling In Love With You".

Isabella:"Sings and closes eye's" Wise men say.(The Boys look over)Only fools rush in,But I can't help falling in love with you,Shall I stay?,Would it be a sin,If I can't help falling in love with you? "closes eyes". Like a river flows,Surely to the sea,Darling, so it goes,Some things are meant to be,Take my hand,Take my whole life, too,For I can't help falling in love with you "Opens eyes and looks at the crowd then looks at Cas", Like a river flows,Surely to the sea,Darling, so it goes,Some things are meant to be,Take my hand,Take my whole life, too,For I can't help falling in love with you,For I can't help falling in love with you. 

Crowd:"Cheers".

Castiel's p.o.v

Me,Dean and Sam were talking then i hear a familar voice start to sing we all look at the stage and i see Bella.

Isabella:Wise men say "I look over". Only fools rush in,But I can't help falling in love with you,Shall I stay?,Would it be a sin,If I can't help falling in love with you?" closes eyes". Like a river flows,Surely to the sea,so it goes,Some things are meant to be,Take my hand,Take my whole life, too,For I can't help falling in love with you,Like a river flows,Surely to the sea,Darling "Castiel:"Blushes at her voice and beauty". so it goes,Some things are meant to be,Take my hand,Take my whole life, too,For I can't help falling in love with you,For I can't help falling in love with you. 

Crowd:"Cheers including The Winchesters".

Castiel:"Walks over to the stage".You did great Bella you still have a pretty voice".

Isabella:Thanks Cas."Smiles".

Isabella and Me go sit back down with the Boys.Everytime i'm around her i get this weird feeling in my stomach and feel heat on my face i don't know what it is perhaps i should talk to Dean.

Dean:"Go's up onto the stage and waits for music to play when starts singing". Leaves are falling all around,It's time I was on my way,Thanks to you I'm much obliged,For such a pleasant stay,But now it's time for me to go,The autumn moon lights my way,For now I smell the rain,And with it pain,And it's headed my wayAh,sometimes I grow so tired,But I know I've got one thing I got to do Ramble on,And now's the time, the time is now,To sing my song,I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl,On my way,I've been this way ten years to the day,Ramble on,Gotta find the queen of all my dreamsGot no time for spreadin' roots,The time has come to be gone,And thoough our health we drank a thousand times It's time to ramble on Ramble on,And now's the time, the time is now,To sing my song,I'm going 'round the world, I got to find my girl,On my way,I've been this way ten years to the day,I gotta ramble on,I gotta find the queen of all my dreamsI ain't tellin' no lie,Mine's a tale that can't be told,My freedom I hold dear,How years ago in days of old,When magic filled the air,'T in the darkest depths of Mordor,I met a girl so fair,But Gollum, and the evil one,Crept up and slipped away with her,Her, her, yeah,Ain't nothing I can do, noI guess I keep on rambling,I'm gonna, yeah, yeah, yeah,Sing my song (I gotta find my baby)I gotta ramble on, sing my song,Gotta work my way around the world baby, baby Ramble on, yeah,Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, my baby,Doo, doo, doo, doo,Doodoo doodoo doodoo doodoo doodooI gotta keep,searching for my baby(Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)I gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby(My, my, my, my, my, my, my baby)Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah,Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I can't find my bluebird,I listen to my bluebird sing,I can't find my bluebird,I keep rambling, baby,I keep rambling, baby."Comes back and sits down".

Isabella:Wow Dean that was great.Maybe you should quit this life and become a singer.

Dean:Don't push it Sweetheart."Sips his Beer".

Everytime he calls her that i get this angry feeling.Is it Jealousy?.

Isabella:I think it's time we get back i'm quite tired.

Castiel:Want me to get you back?.

Isabella:We can't teleport everywhere Cas.We will all ride in the Impala.

Castiel:If thats what you want i'm fine with it i will go with you.

Isabella:Great."Gets up and starts walking to the door as the brothers and Cas follow her".

Isabella's p.o.v

We all get back to the bunker and i head straight to bed.Castiel comes in and stays with me to fall asleep like he always does.

~Dream~

Isabella's 8yrs old

Isabella:Daddy can i help rule Hell?.

Crowely:Of course my princess come up and sit on my lap.

Isabella does what she's told and a demon comes in.

Demon:Sir we have a problem.Someone's trying to get out of their deal"Walks in".

Crowely:Make sure they don't then.I have a daughter to take care of no goofing off.

Demon:Yes sir."Walks away".

Isabella:"Giggles" Some of these Demons need to learn better than to be stupid.

Crowely:"Laughs" That you are right darling.You are starting to sound like a queen already."Kisses her Forehead".Lets go out and get you something get you out of hell for a while"Picks her up and puts her on the ground while standing up.

Isabella:Can i have Ice Cream and a choclate milkishake with a cheese burger?.

Crowely:You may have what ever you want to eat except alchol till your older.

Isabella:"Giggles".Well lets go."Grabs his hand".

Crowely:You need a jacket first Princess.

Isabella:"Walks over to the hangers of jackets and puts on her Jacket".

Isabella:I'm ready Daddy."Smiles".

Crowely:"Grabs her hand" Great lets get out of here."Snaps fingers".

After eating Isabella hears a gun shot.

Isabella:"Whispers".Daddy i heard a gun shot.

Crowely:Yes i know.No ones around so i'm gonna snap us-

A guy grabs him and puts a gun to his neck.

???:"Looks at the worker" I will shoot this father if you don't give me your money.

Isabella:Daddy!."Tears form".

Another guy put's her hands behind her back.

Crowely:Don't fight Isabella everything will be okay.

Isabella:"Tears roll down her face".

Crowely:Don't be scared Princess.

Isabella:"Takes deep breaths to calm down".Okay Daddy.

???:Wake up Bella.

Isabella:Huh?.

???:Wake up!.

~Dream ends~

Isabella:"Wakes up crying then see's Castiel and sit's up and hugs him".I-I-I h-h-had t-the d-dream o-of m-me -and d-d-daddy t-the m-m-man took was gonna k-k-ill him i-i-i hate memories."Crys more".

Castiel:Shh everything will be okay Bella.It was just a nightmare from a memory.

Dean and Sam:"Come in armed" We heard a scream everything okay?.

Isabella:"Nods while wiping away her tears and pulls away from the hug".

Castiel:She had a nightmare everything will be fine now.

Dean:Why is it that you can get her to be calm?.

Isabella:Because he's my first friend who i happen to be very close with.If you don't mind i will like to go back to bed.

Dean:"Nods".

After Dean and Sam leave.

Isabella:"Looks at Cas"I miss my dad.I keep having dreams of the things we done.I want to see him again."Tears roll down again".

Castiel:"Hugs her".I told you Dean and Sam know him.Maybe he will come once more.

Isabella"Wipes away tears and smiles":I wonder how he's holding up in hell.I miss that place i used to pick on the demons all the time.

Castiel:He's done some horrible things and so have i but he's a good king of hell.

Isabella:You bet he is."Giggles and lays back down and cuddles next to Castiel".

-5 months later-

Isabella's p.o.v

I have been living in the bunker for 5 months with my bestfriend and his two friends Sam and Dean Winchester.Me and the brothers get along very well.I'm currently sitting on my bed looking at some old pictures.Then i hear a door knock and i tell whoever it is to come in and i see Castiel.

Castiel:Hello."Looks at the picture she has"You've been looking at that picture a lot lately.Are you sure your okay?.

Isabella:"Sighs".Yeah i am.

Castiel:Want to take another special trip?.

Isabella:I already did yesterday.She's grown up so much.

Castiel:She sure has.

Isabella:2 years ago yesterday she was born."Sighs".

Castiel:You didn't want her to grow up in a horrible environment and thats okay.The parents that took her promised to tell her everything.

Isabella:I know.I also know they are great parents for her it's just...I hope she doesn't hate me for giving her up because of the hunter life and what her father did to me that it was hard to look at her for.I love my daughter Cas but what if she will never love me back?.

Castiel:I'm sure she will love you back.Who couldn't."Smiles and hugs her".

Isabella:How is it that you make things so much better?.

Castiel:Because i'm the greatest bestfriend you have.

Isabella:You may be my greatest bestfriend but can you still sing?.

Castiel:"nods".

After that we lay down like usual and he starts singing a song from the disney movie "Anastasia".

Castiel:"Sings". Dancing bears,Painted wings,Things I almost remember,And a song someone sings,Once upon a December.Someone holds me safe and warm,Horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully across my memorySomeone holds me safe and warm,Horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.Far away,Long ago,Glowing dim as an ember,Things my heart used to know,Things it yearns to rememberAnd a song someone singsOnce upon a December.

Isabella:"Falls asleep".

~Dream~

I was held hostage and abused 8 months ago and it left me pregnant with a baby.The father was put in jail but escaped.Castiel tells me about what he's been up to since he came back to earth.Castiel visits as much as he can to help me thru the pregnancy I was sitting in a rocking chair when i heard a knock and when i opened the door i see the man who left me pregnant.

Isabella:N-no it can't be you...

Philip:Oh it can be and now you and that child will die."Stabs her".

~Dream ends~

Isabella:"Screams then starts crying holding on to Castiel".

Castiel:Shh it's okay it was just a dream.

Isabella:H-he killed me and Katie."Cry's".

Castiel:It's just a dream.

Dean and Sam:"Rush in".

Dean:What happened?.

Castiel:Bad dream she's fine i got this you guys can go back to bed.

Isabella:"Holds onto him tighter".

After that the boys leave and i calm down making a decission.

Isabella:I want to check on her.Please take me to see her.

Castiel:"Nods".Only for a few minutes.

Isabella:I know.

After that and standing up grabbing my sweater he puts two fingers to my forehead and there laying in a bed sound asleep is Katie my daughter.I walk over to her kissing her head.

Isabella:"stands next to crib and Whispers".I love you even tho you never met me i will always love you."Stands up".Castiel if i ever got her back.Will you pose as a father to her?,I wouldn't want anyone else to be like a father to her and you being my bestfriend feels proper.

Castiel:"Shocked look but smiles".If thats what you want i will be glad to.

3 month's later.

-May 18th 2017-

The past 3 month's have been wonderful with everyone minus the chiaos.Me and Castiel caught up and hung out a lot.I got to meet Mary,Dean and Sam's mom i also met Kelly who is having...Lucifer's baby.

{Along the watch tower.}

Kelly is in labor so i stay in the kitchen downstair's while mary's upstairs with her to help.Then i hear a big bang upstair's and go up,I see Mary on the floor and check her pulse she then wakes up and say's Kelly is dead.

Isabella:Yes i know you should go outside and find the boy's i will be in the kitchen waiting.

Mary:"Nods".

I keep hearing a thump upstair's and see Sam run in and up the stair's he looks back and say's stay down.A few minutes later Dean run's in.

Isabella:Dean where's Cas?.

Dean:He's...he's dead.

Then at that moment i break down in imediate tears.

Isabella:"Crying and screaming"NONONONO NOT CAS HE HE CAN'T BE DEAD"Get's on hands and knees"NONONONONO NOT CASTiEL NOT HIM!."Cry's harder".

Dean:I-i can't do anything to help but i can say he loved you so much"Runs up stairs".

A few minutes later i hear Dean say upstair's"Sam?,Sammy?."Then i hear a gun shot and some sort of scream?.I get under the table still in tears waiting for it all to be over.After hearing broken glass the scream ends and i hear two bodies go against the wall.But i learn't when sam say's stay put he means it so i did.I faint then wake up to day light.I get out from under the table.I hear foot steps come downstairs.

Isabella:Dean,Sam what happened?.

Dean:Long story.

Isabella:How did Cas?-

DeanLucifer.

Isabella:"Nod's and look's down as a tear falls".

I feel two arms wrap around me and i look up to see Sam.

Sam:We will get thru this all together.

Isabella:I-I know.

All three of us head outside.Getting in the car.

Dean:Did he teleport?.

Sam:What?

Dean:The kid does he have wings?.

Sam:I don't know.

We all get in the Impala and just miles away from...where we left Cas.Dean told me Crowely my adopted Dad used his demon knife to kill himself so Lucifer will be traped.When Dean and Sam left Castiel followed and Lucifer stabbed him in the back with the angel blade and thats how died.

Dean:Still have holy oil right?.

Sam:For what?.

Dean:Because we are gonna have to hit him with everything we got.

Sam:Hold on a second.Can we just talk about what happend back there?.

Dean:Sure,which part?.Crowley's dead,Kelly's dead,Cas is-,Mom's gone,The devil's kid hit puberty in 30 second's flat,Oh and almost killed us.

Sam:Cause you tried to shoot him.

Dean:I tried to shoot the monster Sam kinda what we do.

Sam:We don't know what he is yet Dean and i got it under control.

Dean:Are you defending the son of satan?.

Sam:I'm not defending anything i'm just saying look with everything that's happened i'm obviously spun out also but we need a plan.

Dean:Yeah kill him,Okay? that's the plan right now all that matter's is finding him and ending him before he hurts anybody else.Once we do that we will figure the rest out.

Sam:What about Cas? is he,is he really dead?.

Dean:You know he is.

After the conversation they had i feel asleep.

~Dream~

I look around to be in the place i lived after killing the lady who adopted me in self defense after dad wanted me to have a better life.I open the door to look around at my old living room.I walk over to the tv and turn it on as it plays songs.The song "Highway to Hell".I turn off the tv to walk around the small building more then i go over to my old bed when i see someone laying down i move the person over to see Castiel is that person.I do my best to wake him up this must be a dream because he's dead.

Castiel:Isabella?.

Isabella:"Tears form" Cas-castiel?.

Castiel:"Hugs her".

Isabella:"Hugs back".Cas do you remember what happend when you came out of the portal?.

Castiel:I was killed...by Lucifer.

Isabella:How are we here talking right now?.Shouldn't you be in the empty?.

Castiel:Well you are asleep maybe your powers are letting you contact me.

Isabella:All the powers i know i have is to know which angel and demon i'm talking to and being able to stay young forever unless if i choose to be old and i can also move things with my mind.But contacting the dead thats a new power.

Castiel:Don't let my death control your life i want you to be happy.

Isabella:I will.Castiel i want to tell you that i l-"Bell rings and Castiel dissapears and before she knows it Isabella wakes up in the impala".

Dean,Sam and i think who is Jack comes out of the jail.Jack sit's on a bench and Dean and Sam sit on the hood of the Impala talking.After a few minutes everyone get's in the Impala.

Dean:I see you have awoken.

Isabella:Yeah...Is this-?

Dean:Jack meet,Isabella,Isabella meet Jack.

We get back to Kelly's place and the brother's,Jack and me get out.Of course i hesitate and another tear falls because of Castiel's death.Dean goes to the trunk and Sam follows.

Sam:Hey you uh you sure about this Dean?.I mean..it's Cas.You know?.We can bring him back like you said.

Dean:No we can't.

Sam:Chuck did,God did.Remember that?.So maybe uh i don't know,maybe if we prayed to him or,or,or-

Dean:You don't think i tried that?God's not listening.He doesn't give a damn.

Me,Sam and Jack go into the house and i go over to the kitchen table to see Castiel.

Isabella:"Alone in the room"Castiel..i know your gone but...i wanted to get something off my chest.Please Chuck if your listening...please do something.I- i love Cas i just started having him back in my life 8 months ago and now he's gone.The one i had a crush on for years...the one who makes me smile when i'm sad he's the one who helped me out of my depression when i was 15.Please God please hear my prayer."Cry's".

At that moment i feel a hand on my shoulder and i look up to see Dean.I know what he is going to do so i get up and go outside.We have a hunter good bye.

Jack:What do you say?.

Sam:Right.Thank you,we say thank you,and you say your sorry,you hope there is somewhere without uh sadness,pain,You hope there's somewhere better,You say goodbye.

Dean:Well goodbye Cas,Goodbye Kelly,Goodbye Crowely,Goodbye Mom.

Sam:Dean we don't know if mom-

Dean:Yeah we do,We do Sam,Lucifer killed her the moment he realized we trapped his ass he killed her,you know he did,She's gone.There all gone.

Dean is about to light the fire but i stop him.

Isabella:I didn't say goodbye.

Dean:"Nods".

Isabella:Castiel you were the best bestfriend i could ever ask for you saved my stupid ass so many times and i will never forget you or what you did for me.I love you Castiel even tho your gone and won't ever know."Tear's start" I love you so much...you made my life feel like heaven i would give anything to hear you heart beat again and for it to put me to sleep at night..."Looks at Dean and nods".

Dean:"Starts the fire".

-Later-

We get to the Hotel and i go straight over to the bed.Jack turn's on the tv.

Jack:This is wonderful.

Dean:Hey,No,no,no and your on the couch sport.Alright? so just go over there sit down and here read a book were outta here in a few hours.

Isabella:Get's up.Jack take my bed i will sleep on the couch.

Jack:Okay.

After a few hours of sleep we started to eat.

Dean:You can slow down you know? this stuff's not gonna dissapear.

Sam:Ever see you eat Dean?.

Isabella:"Giggles".

Dean:"Opens a beer and Jack takes one too"Wait,wait,wait,wait who do you think you are?.

Jack:3 days,17 hours and 42 minutes.

Sam:"Shrugs".

Dean:Aren't you gonna have a beer Isabella?.

Isabella:I don't drink beer only wine.

Jack:"Copies what Dean does".

Sam:"Smiles".

Jack:This book mentions my father not Castiel but Lucifer.

Dean:Oh yeah he's buisy in the Bible a lot of screen time.

Jack:And you knew him?.

Sam:Well he's not a easy guy to know.He's uh kinda rough around the edges.

Dean:He's satan.

Jack:And that's,That's bad.

Dean:Damn straight,See he turned on his father God.

Jack:God he's in here too is he famous or something?.

Sam:Yeah uh God basically created everything.

Dean:And he skipped out leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer.

Jack:So god's like my grandfather,he's family and that's good?.

Dean:Sometimes.

Jack:"Copies Deans movements".

Dean:Okay,Alright just stop.

Sam:So Jack we know Kelly taught you things before you were born and obviously you can make people or things move with your mind but um what else can you do?.

Jack:I don't know.

Sam:Okay for instance.Say you wanted to be some place else right now could you?.

Dean:Could you teleport.

Jack:Teleport?.

Dean:Yes.if you wanted to be on the other side of that door right this instant what would you do?.

Jack:"Get's up and walks to the door".

Dean:What a-

Jack:Open's door and leaves".

Dean:Great.

Jack:"Knocks".

Sam:You know it's possible he's more human than we thought"Gets up".

Dean:Emhmm.

Sam:"Lets Jack back in".

Jack:Like that"Smiles".

Dean:Come on trying to tell me you didn't pick up anything before you were born,That your father didn't reach out to you?.....What?.

Sam:Jack? hey you alright?.

Jack:Yeah uh good,I'm good.

We all here foot steps and Dean get's up and sam is ready to attack and me and Jack move out of the way.Dean open's the door and throw's the guy onto the floor.Dean and Sam then look over him.

Sam:Donatello?.

Donatello:Sam,Dean?.Is god with you?.

-November 9th 2017-

Sam:Hey.

Dean:Hey.

Isabella:hi..

Sam:PB and J for breakfast strong work.

Dean:Yep.

Sam:Isabella why are you so quite?.

Isabella:Still Grieving....

Sam:Isabella we know you loved him so much and you haven't had a good sleep since then but you can't let a death hold you back from your life.

Isabella:I know it's just everytime i try to sleep i...see him dying.

Sam:Castiel was a great Angel and everything Isabella but i know he would want you to move on.

Isabella:I never got to tell him the feelings i had for him...if i did he probally would have been my boyfriend.I will never know if he felt the sam-

Dean:He did he never stopped talking about you and how much he loved you and wanted to give you a romantic suprise after Jack was born.

Isabella:"Tears up" I should have stopped Lucifer....

Sam:No one could have.

Isabella:I'm going to make some breakfast for me."Get's up".

Sam:"To Dean" Want a beer with that?.

Dean:I'm cool.

Sam:Oh come on live a little.

Sam:Here"Set's Beer on the table".

Dean:What's going on with you?.

Sam:What do you mean?.Anyway check this out,I found something,Three days ago a kid named Shawn rador was found walking down the side of the road near grand juction,calorado.Bleeding from the head bestfriend was missing and get this only word he said "Monster".

Dean:Okay that sounds like something.

Sam:Yeah.So i thought we should check it out you,me and Isabella.

Dean:What about jack?.

Sam:He's catching up on my old fantasy dvd's beast master,beast master 2,remember time traveling pharrots.

Dean:Yeah how you got him into that i would never know.

Sam:"Chuckles".

Isabella:Wait did you say my name when you talked about the case?.

Sam:Yeah.We leave Jack behind.

Dean:Really?.

Sam:Yeah.

Isabella:I'm no hunter Sam.

Sam:I know but you need a vacation and break from the events.

~time skip~

We pull up to a house and the boy's get out.

Sam:Coming?.

Isabella:I don't know...i think i'm going to stay in the car.

Sam:You need to get out sometime.

Isabella:I know.I'm going to wait for this one tho.

Sam:Alright.

~Time skip~

Sam:So he didn't say anything?."Get's out of car".

Dean:"Get's out also".Whatever that kid saw it messed him up.

Isabella:"Get's out also".

Sam:I say we talk to his friend mike first thing in the morning.

Dean:Sounds like a plan.

Isabella:"Yawns".

Sam:Isabella are you gonna need me to carry you?.

Isabella:I'm fine i just "Yawns and almost callapses from exaustion".

Sam:Woah,woah,woah "Helps her up and carry's her".

Dean:Dude what is going on with you?.

Sam:What are you talking about?.

Dean:All day,You give me a beer for breakfast,You gave me agent paige,You didn't whine about me playing my music the whole way here,and when we stopped for lunch you ordered me chilly fries.

Sam:You like chili fries.

Dean:Everybody loves chili fries that not the point,Now you want to go hangout at a strip club?you hate strip clubes.

Sam:No i don't.

Dean:Dude the last lap dance you had was christmas and was gift paid for by me you spent the entire song trying to convince the girl to go to no sing school....so what is it?.Is it my birthday?Did i win a bet i don't know about?.What?.

Sam:Nothing,nothing i'm just trying to be nice.

Dean:Why?.

Sam:Because...you know why.

Dean:I'm fine.

Sam:Your not dean"Carries a half asleep isabella towars the door".You say you don't believe in anything that's not true that's not you,you don't belive in things you belive in people that's who you are that's what you do.I just wanna help.

Dean:Look i've been down this road before.And i fought my way back,I will fight my way back again.

Sam:How?.

Dean:Same way i alway's do.Bolt's,bacon and booze."Rings bell" A lot of booze.

Isabella:Wahuh?.

Sam:Great Dean you woke her up."Put's Isabella down".

Isabella's p.o.v

I wake up to hear Dean snorring and Sam telling me to come with him.

~Time skip~

Sam:I talked to Mike and i got something.Meet doctor Avery Medow's he worked here back in the early 60's people would come to jim for help with mental illness.The amount of Depression,Anxiety whatever.The cure was alway's the same.

Isabella:I made a decision i can't go on the rest of this with you guys.I got a ride i'm going home.

Sam:Wait i-

Isabella:"Leaves".

-November 14th 2017-

~Time skip no ones pov~{I don't put everything in the stories because i'm lazy and stuff hehe}

Dean:How did it go?.

Sam:Not how you would figure.Hey what happened back there?.

~Time skip~

Dean:"See's Castiel alive" Cas is that really you?.

Castiel:"Nods".

Sam:N-no your dead.

Castiel:Well i was.But then i annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much he sent me back.

Sam:I don't even know what to say.

Dean:I do.Welcome home pal."Hugs castiel".

Sam:"Also hugs him".

Castiel:How long was i gone?.

Dean:To damn long.

Sam:Where were you heaven?.

Castiel:No i was in the empty.

Dean:Really?.

Castiel:Well it's where Angels and demons go when they die.

~Time skip a little more in the conversation~

Castiel:How is Bella.

Dean:She's been grieving since you died.You've been gone 5 months.

Castiel:Please don't tell me she's back in her depression state.If she doesn't talk much or do much active things it means...

Dean:Means what?.

Castiel:We have to get to her and Jack fast.

Everyone gets in the car.

Sam:You should know what she said at your hunter's goodbye.I have it recorded.~Starts recording~.

Recording:Castiel you were the bestfriend i could ever ask for.You saved my stupid ass so many times and i will never forget what you did or what you did for me.I love you Castiel even tho your gone and won't ever know.I love you so much....you made my life feel like heaven i would give anything to hear your heart beat again and for it to put me to sleep at night....~Ended~.

Castiel:She loves me back?.

Dean:Yes and i told her your feelings you had for her.

Castiel:Dean....why? shouldn't that be my job.I mean we both are crushing on eachother.

Sam:Yeah Dean why did you tell her?.

Dean:Isabella needed to know.

~Time skip after the reunion with Jack~

Castiel:Where is Isabella?.

Jack:In her room.

Castiel:"Looks at Sam".

Sam:"Goes to her door"Isabella we are back and...well there is something you need to see for yourself can we come in?.

Isabella:Sure.

Sam:"Opens door to reveal Castiel and then Sam leaves".


	3. Chapter 3

-November 16th 2017-

Isabella's p.o.v

Castiel:Isabella it's really me.

Isabella:Cas.."Tears fall as she runs up to him and hugs him".

Castiel:I love you too.

Isabella:Huh?.

Castiel:What you said at the hunters good-bye.I love you so much and i want to here you giggle again.

Isabella:I've had these feelings for you since the week we met and i-

Castiel:"Kisses her".I have to.

Isabella:"Giggles" I missed you so much"Tears fall".

Castiel:Don't cry i'm here now.

Dean:Hey love birds we gotta go.

Isabella and Castiel:"Blushes"

Isabella:Even tho i'm no hunter i'm going on this case.

Castiel:I'm happy you will be there be my girlfriend.

Isabella:I'm happy i got you back,wait girlfriend?.

Castiel:Yes.I don't want anyone taking you from me.

Isabella:"Blushes and smiles".Well i guess i have to get used to saying Boyfriend.

Dean:Stop with the chick flicks and hurry.

Isabella:Okay,okay Dean just one-

Dean:How about zero.

~Time skip to the hotel~.

-November 17th 2017-

Dean:Alright this is supposed to be the best room in the joint.Woho the wild bill sweet.

Sam:Wow.

Dean:Pretty cool right?."Goes on about the west".

Jack:He really likes cowboy's.

Isabella:I should introduce you to the show Bonaza Jack.I already did to Castiel when i was 17.Castiel loved it.

Castiel:Well i um.

Isabella:Didn't you like Little house on the prarie also?.

Castiel:Yes.

Dean:This is awesome,okay i say quick shower,steak dinner then tommarow we hit up the cementery.

Sam:Sound's like a plan."Leaves with Dean".

Jack:You can have the couch if you want i don't sleep much.

Castiel:Well i don't sleep at all.

Isabella:Well someone's gotta make room for me.

Jack:Well i take the Couch and Isabella can take the bed.

Isabella:I call Left side.

Castiel:Well i guess i get Right side.

Jack:I thought you don't sleep?.

Castiel:Well i help put Isabella to sleep and so i don't wake her up io stay put.

Isabella:"Blushes" I missed you doing that for me.

Castiel:"Smiles".

~Morning~

I wake up to see Castiel,Jack and the Winchester's.Sam and Dean are eating and so is jack.I yawn and get out of bed.

Castiel:Good morning Bella.

Isabella:"Smiles"Good morning Cas."Sit's next to Castiel".

Dean:We have a case so i'm taking Castiel with me.

Isabella:I'm coming to.

Sam:Are you sure?.

Isabella:Yeah i want to spend sometime with Cas.

Castiel:I feel the same way.

Isabella:So what's for breakfast?.

Dean:How about you ask your boyfriend.

Isabella:Uhm okay Cas what's for breakfast?.

Castiel:Your favorite.Chocolate waffles with coffee with cream and sugar."Get's up and goes to the microwave and puts the meal on the table".

Isabella:"Smiles"Thank you Castiel.It's been a long time since you cooked this meal for me.

Castiel:2 year's to be exact.

Isabella:"Giggles".

Dean:So Isabella all we know about your past is one day Castiel showed up and become a part of your life.Why don't you tell us more?,We've known you for 15 months we would like to know more about your life.

Castiel:Dean that's not a topic you should bring u-

Isabella:Castiel it's fine.When i was born my mom died.I never knew my real father but one night i was stolen from the hospital and later left in a basket in the woods for dead.Then a man found me and took me in till i was 10.Then he brought me to the orphanage so i could have a real family.A ladie adopted me and abused me for 5yrs...one day i tried standing up for myself and she punched and kicked me.A knife was near so i stabbed her.I then ran into the woods before the cops can find me i ran into a old house and a week later Castiel showed up.He brought food to me.He bought clothes for me.I stayed there till i was 24 and all those years we were bestfriends.One day i decided to leave and there is a lot more to the story but i would rather not get into that now.

Sam:I'm so sorry you had to live that way.

Isabella:Don't be i was saved.If i wasn't saved i don't know where i would be.

~To the case~

We pull up to the crime scene.I was told to wear a cowgirl outfit so i brought a cool outfit

Dean:Okay listen these are dodge city cops.It's unlikely to trust big city folks so we are gonna have to blend in.

Castiel:Which is why you are making me wear this obsurb hat.

Dean:It's not that bad.Actually yeah it kinda is"Takes of the thing on the hat and throws it in the back next to me"Alright much better.

Castiel:Is it?"Looks in mirror".

Dean:Yeah just act like you are from tombstone.

Castiel:The city?.

Dean:The movie with Curt Russel i made you watch it.

Castiel:Yeah,yeah,yeah.The one with guns and turbicalosis.I'm your huckleberry.

Isabella:"Giggles and tries to stay quite so they don't hear".

Dean:Yeah exactly.It's good to have you back Cas.Alright you two follow my lead.We'll fit right in and Isabella don't laugh at the best lines from Tombstone.

Isabella:I couldn't help it.Castiel did a great impression."Blushes".

Dean:"Rolls his eyes and get's out of car".

Castiel:You really think i did a great impression?.

Isabella:Of course you did i think it was very cute of you to say it that way."Pecks his lips"..Now we better get out before Dean get's mad.

We get out of the car and walk up to the cop's.

Castiel:Howdy partner.

Dean:Who's in charge here?.

Cop:"Points to a man".

Castiel:Much abliged.

Dean:Sherif philips.

Philips:Sargent Joe Philips.Sherifs on vacation.

Dean:I'm Major Russel.This here is my associate.

Castiel:Kelmer.My name is Val Kelmer.

Dean:And this is a friend she is just a trainie.

Isabella:My name is Lina Cartwright.{In brain:Lina was my mom's name.Cartwright is for the Cartwrights on Bonanza}.

Philips:Yeah okay.What do you want?.

Dean:Well we heard about the attack over the while last night.How about you tell us about the victim.

Philips:His name is Carl Philips.Deputy Carl Philips he was my nephew.Some psycho slit his throat.Left the body out for kyotes to chew on.I knew that boy since he was a day old.

Castiel:We are deeply sorry for your loss.

Philips:"Clears throat" Anyway what the hell is the Texas ranger's doing out here?.

Castiel:Well actually we are uh-

Dean:Ranger's that's right,Texas rangers.

Philips:Mhmm.

Dean:We have been tracking a fugitive.Across state lines.Real mean son of a gun.He's been robbing graves.

~Back at the hotel~

Dean:Leftovers.

Sam:Yeah.Bite marks.Looks like a ghoul.

Dean:"Nods".

Jack:"Looks at Castiel".

Castiel:A ghoul is a monster that feeds on the dead.It can take the form of whom ever they've eaten.Decapitation kills them.

Dean:Yeah were bashing the brains in.

Jack:So like a Zombie shape shifter.

Sam:Pretty much yeah.We even have tunnels all over that graveyard.

Jack:Like if he can be anyone how do we find it?.

~Later~

Jack:I went thru the traffic footage and look.This is it.From yesterday.Before the deputy was killed.

Dean:Well who's driving it?.Holy crap that's Dave mather.

Castiel,Sam and Isabella:Who?.

Dean:Dave Mather.Cowboy,Outlaw,One of the dodge city gang."Takes photo off the wall and hands it to Castiel".He was one of the greatest gunfighters ever.But he died in 1886 which makes this a little wierd but sierous Dave Mather i'm gonna get my boot's on."Walking away" Best gun slinger's ever woho.

~Later on~

Me,Jack and Castiel all run behind a truck.All i hear is gun shot's going off near by.Then glass breaking.

Castiel:You both alright?.

Jack:Yeah.

Isabella:I'm alright just..startled.

Castiel:Okay you two stay here.

Jack:Don't worry i got this."Gets up".

Castiel:Jack,Jack!."Runs after him".

I stay put like Castiel says.

Jack:Hey.

I don't look over but i listen to what they are saying.I hear another gun shot.Then a wierd noise.Then two bodies falling.

Jack:No!.

Dean:Check the guard.

Jack:No!.

Sam:No no no no.

I start walking over but Castiel looks at me to stay put.I guess he doesn't want me to see dead bodies.

Jack:Cas i didn't mean it Castiel.You have to heal him. 

I see Castiel bend down.They say something more but i can't hear it.We all get back and Jack sit's on the bed as me,the brothers and Castiel talk.

Castiel:Is this the first time he's hurt anyone?.

Sam:No...no...but his first time he's hurt someone that didn't get back up.

Dean:You three should get Jack back to the bunker.

Sam:What?.

Dean:Cops are gonna be on the way.We have to get him out of town.

Castiel:But what about the ghoul i can stay here.

Dean:No i can handle it.Besides you need to be with the kid if he you know.Also Isabella needs you.

Castiel:"Looks at Dean then at you and nods".Okay.Alright.

~Car ride home~

Sam:Jack um you okay?.

Jack:"Say's nothing".

Castiel:Jack i've killed people who didn't deserve it.

Isabella:I've done the same before too Jack.Like i said earlier i killed my foster/adoptive mom.Even though she hurt me she didn't deserve it.I still blame myself for her death but what i did wasn't a mistake.What you did was.

Castiel:I've killed friends,i've killed people i've loved.I wish i could tell you that it get's easier and with time it hurts less but that would be a lie.It never get's easier.Those moments never stop hurting.But that doesn't mean you should stop fighting.It doesn't mean just because of-you made a mistake.That's what this is the fact is it's a mistake.That doesn't mean you can't be better.Do better.I belive i have to belive that.

Sam:We still belive in you Jack.We uh-

Jack:Stop!.Just please stop.

We get home and i as soon as i get in the door way i yawn i sit down and start dozing off to sleep i try keeping myself awake.

Castiel:Bella you should go to your room and sleep.If you don't you know your gonna be grouchy.

Isabella:Cas you know me to well.

I sleeply get up with Castiel helping me walk to my room.Or rather are room.

Castiel:I will be in soon after Dean get's home.

Isabella:"Lays on bed"Okay"Yawns".

Castiel:Have a good sleep.

Isabella:Thanks.

Castiel:Anytime.

Isabella:I love you.

Castiel:"Walks over and bends down".I love you to Bella"Kisses you then get's up and leaves".


	4. Chapter 4

-November 20th 2017-

When i woke up the next morning i learn't Jack left everysince me Castiel and the brother's have been looking for him.Castiel has told me to stay at the bunker till he feels i'm safe.I have been bored out of my mind so i've been reading books on differnt monsters.Hopefully everone comes home soon.Hopefully the love of my life or the brothers don't get hurt.Sam and Dean have come home off and on but still no sign of Jack.I have been having a bad feeling like somethings wrong with Cas.All i can do is hope he is okay.I told the brothers of my gut feeling but they don't say anything about it.Sam has been trying to cheer me up by buying pie and wine.He also is having me do research for new cases.I just want my boyfriend to come home safe.Everysince he first died i have been worried i will loose him again.

-April 12th 2018-

I came into the kitchen to see the brother's drinking beer.

Dean:You okay?."Looks at Sam".

Sam:Yeah not really i don't think it's really been the best day you know?.

Dean:Well it's not the worst,We got to save somebody that felt good.

Sam:"Nods" Yeah.Yeah it did.Back to square one with Jack.

Dean:We will figure something else out and if that doesn't work we will keep moving on to the next.We just keep working cause that's what we do.

Sam:Feel's really wierd to have you talk like that again.

Dean:I will drink to that.

Isabella:Me too but i drank all my wine.

Sam:"Laughs" Already?.

Isabella:Yeah i've been worried sick about Castiel i guess i have just been drinking my worry lately.

Sam:He will turn up soon you just need hope.

Isabella:I know...it's just i have this gut feeling.

Sam:Cas will be safe.He's done amazing things he will come back i feel it.

Isabella:"Smiles"Well i'm going to try to sleep.I bought some sleep medicine today."Takes one".

Sam:You really can't sleep withought him can you?.

Isabella:Everysince he died...no i haven't."Leaves".

After the meds kick in i get very tired and when my head hit's the pillow i'm out like a light.

~Dream~

{Isabella at 5yrs old}.

Isabella:Daddy where are you?.Daddy?.

Crowley:My darling princess whats wrong?.

Isabella:Daddy i had a nightmare.

Crowely:Mind telling Daddy about it?.

Isabella:A..a ladie with long blonde hair she looked a little like me she made a man explode."Tears fall down cheeks".She...she kept saying my daughter my have you grown."Sniffles".

Crowley:Don't worry Daddy won't let anyone hurt you or take you away.

Isabella:Promise?.

Crowely:I promise.Now my little princess of hell get a goodnight sleep.Tina will look after you.

Isabella:"Puts her head on her pillow".I love you daddy.

Crowely:I love you to my princess.

~Dream ends~

I wake up at the memory of my father.I miss him so much even if he could be a jerk sometimes.Crowely is my adopted father and only me,Castiel and the demons know.I get out of bed to find the brothers.As i am about to leave my room i feel a pain in my stomach like i've been hurt maybe it's one of those feelings of fright?.

~1 hour later~

I don't have the gut feeling something's wrong with Cas anymore.I go to my bedroom and to my suprise i see Castiel staring at a painting i bought yesterday on the wall.It's been weeks of worry since i last saw him.I run up and hug him behind.When he turns around he see's me and smile's.

Castiel:I know you have been-

Isabella:"Kisses him" I knew you would be back Cas.I have been worried sick but i knew you would come home to me.

Castiel:I love you.

Isabella:"Kisses him again" I love you too Cas.

I smile a goofy grin of happiness and me and Castiel go to the table in the library and Castiel explains why he was missing.

Dean:Let me get this straight,You were kidnapped weeks ago,Locked up,Cas i just talked to you on the phone.

Castiel:No,no,Asmodeous had my phone so you have been talking to him.

Sam:What did he want with you?.

Castiel:Well he must've wanted Lucifer and i just happened to be a aproxcinity.

Sam:Lucifer?,no no no he-.

Dean:We slapped his ass back in Apocalpse world how did he- 

Castiel:Kevin Tran.

Dean:Kevin Tran?.

Castiel:The Apocalpse world version yes.He managed to open the rift using Lucifer's grace.

Sam:Does he have the Angel tablet?.

Castiel:Yes and the Archangel Michael again the Apocalpse world version.He wants to use the spell to invade and conquer our world.That's why i met with Lucifer.

Dean:So you met,Cas i specifically told you not to do anything stupid.

Castiel:Well he was weak and given the context of our imanant anilation i didn't see anything stupid.Lucifer wanted to help fight Michael.

Sam:Oh yeah right,Lucifer wanted to help sure.

Castiel:If he were lying i would have known it.He was,He was scared.But Asmodeous showed up before we could finish are conversation.Hence when we tried to escape Lucifer did try to kill me.

Dean:Well so much for helping.

Sam:He say anything about our mom?.

Castiel:She's alive that's all i know i'm sorry.

~later on while alone with Cas~

Isabella:Hey um Castiel?.

Castiel:Yes?.

Isabella:I think i want to start searching for my biological Dad again...i decided i'm going to get a dna test.Like the Ancestry dna.

Castiel:Well if that's what you want to do i will support you but you have to prepare for the worst.

Isabella:I know but if he is dead atleast i will know his name and who he was.Also i had that dream about the one where i had that nightmare about that woman and my dad came in the room.Maybe it's a sign.

Castiel:Maybe,I can't realy help you on an old dream,I should go talk to Dean and Sam now.If you decide on doing this i will stand next to you as you read the results.

Isabella:Thanks."Kisses his cheek" Be careful.

Castiel:I can't promise i will.

Isabella:I know.

~Later on~

As Me,Sam and Cas walk to the room Gabriel is in Castiel asks me to wait outside the room.

~Later in Gabriels room~

Sam:How's he?.

Castiel:I don't know.

Isabella:Gabe are you gonna be okay?.

Gabriel:"Rubs his temples".

Isabella:He won't talk to me."Looks over at him".

Gabriel:"Stops rubbing temples and the power flicks on and off then alarm sounds".

Isabella:Ekk!.

Castiel:You gonna be ok?.

Isabella:Yeah just...startled.I will stay here with Gabe as you see what's up.

~after men take Gabriel and Isabella comes out of hiding~

I walk into the room to see Asomdeous hurting Sam and Cas.My eyes start tearing up but Castiel looks over at me i guess he knew i was there hiding behind the sofa.I see in his eyes he wants me to stay put.I nod and obey.All of a sudden i see to guys fall over the railing and i know Gabriel's got his mo-jo back.Then i hear Gabriel's voice which breaks me from my thoughts.

Gabriel:Not anymore...oh by the way i alway's hated that dumbass suit.

I then hear Asomedoes scream.After it's over i feel to arms around me and i look behind me to see Castiel.I turn around and hug him.

Isabella:Are you okay?.

Castiel:I am now.

Isabella:"Blushes".Did Dean teach you how to flirt like that?.

Castiel:I didn't mean that to be a flirtation.

Isabella:"Giggles".

~A few minutes later~

Gabriel:Look to much information okay slow down i'm not processing.

Castiel:And there's more.Michael wants to come to this earth and destroy it and we may need your help to fight him.

Gabriel:What?.

Sam:Yeah....welcome to the team.

Gabriel:Uhh yeahhh not so much,I mean thank you for the rescue, and for the redemtion ark, but uh i'm not really a team guy,soo i'm gonna bounce okay?, but um you know? it's been uh,what's the opposite of fun?that.

Sam:You can't just walk away.If Michael comes here he will end this world.

Gabriel:And the last time the world was ending i put my money on you....i think you can pull of again.

Castiel:No,You can not turn your back on your fathers creation.

Gabriel:Castiel,My father turned his back on his creation,guess just runs in the family.

Sam:No Gabriel please?-.

A few minutes later Dean comes thru the portal.

Sam:Dean?!,Dean hey,hey,your hurt?.

Dean:No,no i'm fine,fine.

Sam:Where's mom?...where's Jack?!.

Dean:Long story...so Mom and the kid are not with Michael anymore.Ketch and Charlie stayed back and try to find them.There's a Charlie over there and she kicks ass.

Sam:Uh Charlie bradburry?.

Dean:Yeah...what's this? what did i miss?.

Castiel:It was a demon incurrsion,lead by Asmodeous.

~Later after the conversation~.

Dean:We need your help."On speaker phone with Rowena".

Rowena:Really?.

Castiel:We must assemble our most poweful allies to rescue our family and confront the Archangel Michael.Now he's in a alternate universe so-.

Rowena:Ah ah the handsome angel is there isn't he? hello tweety pie.

At that moment i feel a rush of jealousy and anger run over me.I want to say 'He's my tweety pie grandmother' but i'm not ready to tell the brother's Crowely is my father.So i just grunt.

Castiel:"Awkardly"Uhm..hello.

after Rowena rambles on about what she's doing.

Dean:We didn't call to talk we..the world is in danger Rowena.

Rowena:And i'm currently surrounded by art that makes me think the world should be in danger.

Isabella:Art is amazing in it's own way Rowena.

Rowena:Oh my little princess i had no idea you were there.Best of luck to you boys and my little princess,my four little musketers mowah "hangs up".

Dean:Damn it.

Castiel:You know she's right ,we never got to party's.

Isabella:We can alway's have are own party right here.We have food and music that we can dance to....i haven't danced since i was 17 but i can give it a try someday.

Castiel:Heh.

Isabella:What is it Castiel?.

Castiel:I remember when i taught you to dance.You failed many times but refussed to give up on dancing and after 1 week of lessons you finally could dance.

Isabella:Well if you forgot your the one who incouraged me to not give up.You also bribed me saying no listening to Carry on my wayward son for a week.

Dean:I didn't know you like that song.

Isabella:Dude..it's a classic why not?."Giggles".

Sam:Castiel...we are living with two Dean's.

Isabella:I'm giving you a 5 second count to run Sam Winchester.

Sam:"Get's up and starts".

Isabella:5.....4....3....2.....1."Runs after him while laughing and goes down the other hall way to out smart and catch him".

Sam:Crap...you outsmarted me.Now i'm going to get you.

Isabella:"Runs" AHHHH HAHAHAHA AHHH"Runs and holds on to Castiel".

Castiel:Okay Sam cut it out.Isabella needs some sleep.

Isabella:Your not wrong Cas."Yawns".

Castiel:I will put Bella to bed then i will be out to talk more.

Dean and Sam:"Nods".


	5. Chapter 5

-April 14th 2018-

Me,The brother's and Castiel are all talking about having a small dance party when my phone rings.I put it on speaker phone and answer.

Isabella:Hello?.

???:Why hello there Darling the queen has missed you.

Isabella:I'm taking you off speaker phone."About to click button".

Rowena:Grandma has miss-

Isabella:"Hangs up".

Dean:Wait did she just say Grandma?.

Isabella:"Sighs and looks at Castiel who comes over and takes her hand".Yes she did...

Dean and Sam:What?!.

Isabella:The man who took me in when i was left for dead was Crowely.I was known very well as the princess of hell up untill i was 10yrs old.He promised to keep me safe and to not break that promise he wanted me to live a normal life.That day you "Introduced me" when we caught a moment alone.We hugged and caught up.Even tho he had to give me up i will never stop being his daughter.On one occasion i met Rowena and when he told her his plan for me she was not supposed to tell anyone i'm her grandchild.But not wanting to sound old i alway's called her Queen.

Sam:The day he was here to help...when he laughed did you do something to do that?.

Isabella:"Smirks"Well um i could be michevious sometimes...

~flashback~

Sam gave me a book of monsters to read before i sit down Crowely whispers in my ear.

Crowely:I call Sam a Moose and Dean a squirrel.

Isabella:"Quietly giggles and sit's down with the book and a piece of paper"."On the paper she writes[I call Dean Dean-osour and Sam Giant] and hand the paper to Crowely who walks away with the paper to read on the other side of the table".

Crowely:"Laughs aloud".

~flashback ends~

Isabella:"Chuckles".I didn't know he would laugh aloud i though he would just smirk hehe.

Sam:Castiel you knew this?.

Castiel:Yes i did.Thats why Crowely and me tried to get along again tried.

Isabella:He did like Cas very much tho..he never stopped talking about you and me making great couple.He knew i had fallen in love with you but i never told him and when i asked how he said it was Father's instincts..he gave me this envelope to hand to Castiel if something bad happens to him."Hands envelope to Cas".I think this is the right time to hand it to you.

Castiel:"Opens to see a short letter".

a few minutes into the reading.

Castiel:"Blushes and throws the letter out".

Isabella:He said something about me didn't he?.

Castiel:He said if i didn't protect you he would come back and kill me.

Isabella:"Giggles" You know he wouldn't he would just be disapointed.If anyone knows my Dad it's gonna be me.We were very close.

Dean:You kinda act like him too.

Isabella:Hey!.

Sam and Dean:"Laugh".

Isabella:Well you boy's move the furniture i'm going to grab my portable radio."Leaves room"

-later-

Dean:Perfect dance room for the night eh?.

Isabella:Yeah now it just needs music."Puts the song Carry on my wayward son song on".

Castiel:May i have this dance bella?.

Isabella:"Grabs his hand".You may.

As Castiel and Isabella dance around the tiny room.Sam and Dean start doing a rockstar dance.The lyrics to the song come up and Isabella starts to sing as the others join.

Isabella:Carry on my wayward son,For there'll be peace when you are done,Lay your weary head to rest,Don't you cry no more.

Dean and Sam:Once I rose above the noise and confusion,Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.

Isabella and Dean:Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them sayyyyy.

Everyone but Cas:Carry on my wayward son,For there'll be peace when you are done,Lay your weary head to rest,Don't you cry no more.

Dean:Masquerading as a man with a reason,My charade is the event of the season,And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know.

Sam:On a stormy sea of moving emotion,Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean,I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say.

Everyone but Cas:Carry on my wayward son,For there'll be peace when you are done,Lay your weary head to rest,Don't you cry no moreCarry on, you will always remember,Carry on, nothing equals the splendor,Now your life's no longer empty,Surely heaven waits for youCarry on my wayward son,For there'll be peace when you are done,Lay your weary head to rest,Don't you cry no more.

Isabella:Castiel why didn't you join in singing?.

Castiel:I haven't heard the song in years.

Isabella:Oh.

Castiel:"Twirls Isabella".

Isabella:"Slips".

Castiel:"Catches her like she's doing a dip".

Dean:Castiel i didn't know you knew how to dip?"smirks".

Isabella:"Clears throat then lets go of Castiel's hands and walks over to dean and slaps him".

Dean:Ow what the hell Isabella?!"Rubs his cheek".

Sam:"Laughs".

Isabella:That's for ruining the moment also don't say Hell cause your talking to the princess"giggles"."Yawns" I'm tired out i'm going to bed."Grabs her portable radio and leaves to her and Castiel's room".

Castiel:"Leaves with her".


	6. Chapter 6

-April 19th 2018-

Isabella's p.o.v

Me,Dean and Cas are currently in the kitchen.

Dean:You know what? forget Rowena there has got to be some other way to track down Gabriel and hijack his grace.

Castiel:Even tho he can be any place on earth.

Dean:Yes.

Castiel:Or technically anywhere in the entire universe.

Dean:I didn't say it was gonna be easy but uh,Alright come on.Ideas come on give it ago.'Does thing with his hands and drinks his coffee'.

Castiel:"Sighs".

Dean:"Looks at his cup"No i need a real drink.I want beer you want beer'looks at Cas'.

Castiel:No.

Dean:I will get beer.

Isabella:Sam drank the last of my wine....'Makes sad face'.

Dean:You really love Wine don't you?.

Isabella:It's the only alcholic drink i like Dean.Iv'e known you for almost a year now and you still don't know that?.

Dean:Your really grumpy.

Isabella:Well last night after the party i was very tired."Yawns".

Dean:I bet you was."Smirks".

Castiel:Maybe you should get some rest.

Isabella:I'm fine Cas you don't have to worrie about me.

Castiel:I'm your Boyfriend.I'm supposed to worrie about you.

Isabella:Got me there.But really Cas i'm fine if i get to tired to stay awake i will lay down for a while.

Dean:"Opens fridge for beer".

Castiel:The Angels.

Dean:What?.

Castiel:Maybe heaven can help us.

Dean:'Slides beer to Cas'.Uhh not for nothing but don't mostly Angels want to kill you?.

Castiel:Yes'nods and smirks' yeah.This would be something of a hail merry.

Dean:'Looks suprised'.

Castiel:It's a sports term.Like slam dunk or uhh ball handler.

Dean:That's uhh.I don't think that's a good idea.

Castiel:Well Dean we don't have any good ideas.

Dean:Let's not barrow thru with that like you know the donatello thing.

Castiel:We had a disagreement,But we got results.

Dean:That didn't make it okay.

Castiel:I hear your concerns,And yes the Angels they loath me and there's going to be dangers,But heaven doesn't want the world to end more than anymore than we do.

Castiel:This is'Sam comes in room'This is something i have to try.

Sam:We got a problem.

Dean:Another one? awesome.

Sam:All the stuff Rowena said on the phone uh pacifically Combusts art gallery i thnk i found her.

Dean:A Rich lady exploded?.

Sam:Yeah,All the cops are calling it spontaneous combustion,Pretty much.

Castiel:That does sound like Rowena.

Dean:I knew it,If we could do it man,You gave her that page what do you think was gonna happen huh?.

Sam:She wanted to protect herself.

Dean:Yeah by barbucueing someone?.

Sam:We don't know what this is yet.Maybe she had a reason.

Dean:Doesn't matter what the reason is that's not okay.

Sam:Okay i said if Rowena goes bad again i will deal with it.So i'll deal with it.

Dean:You better.Cas if you want to try this angel thing then go for it.Just don't get dead again.

Isabella:Yeah Cas don't die on me.On us i'm not sure if i can handle your death one more time.

Castiel:I will try my best to live.

At that moment i peck Castiel on the lips then he fly's away.

Sam:I see the hurt in your eyes.

Isabella:Yeah.I still have nighmare's from that night'tear ecaspes from her eye'.After being put in a orphanage then getting adopted then abused,Then killing that person and running away and Castiel the only person in my life for so many years.It really does a job on you.After knowing my Dad killed himself to trap Lucifer and then Lucifer killing Cas i just can't seem to keep the hurt of that day away from my memory.Now the only family i have is Rowena,Castiel and you guy's and possibly my Biological Dad if he's not dead.

Sam:Come here'Opens arms for a hug'.

I hug Sam then Dean comes over and hugs me too.

Isabella:I never told you this but,You guys are like my older brothers.

Dean:Probably be your brothers in law one day.

Isabella:"Blushes and deep red".DEAN!.

Sam:Stop it Dean.Your gonna make Isabella faint like last time.

Isabella:Don't remind me of that.Castiel had me stay in bed two day's for Dean's 'relationship quotes'.

{FlashBack}

Isabella:"Wakes up after fainting".

I'm about to get up when Castiel walks in the room.

Castiel:Sam and Dean told me what happend since you fainted and hit your head i want you to stay in bed for a few days so i can make sure your okay.

{FlashBack ends}

Dean:'Smirks'.You do get very flustered though i think Castiel thinks it's adorable.

Isabella:"Blushes".SHUT UP!."Sighs".I'm going to go pack some outfits.If we see my grandmother i would like to talk to her privately."Walks out of room".

~Time skip~.

I walk out of the motel bathroom with my outfit for today on.I have a Red shirt,Black plant's and a trench coat on.When i come out the boys are suited up the Dean looks over at me.

Dean:I didn't know you had a thing for Trench coats.

Isabella:Well for you information i do.Castiel never bought me one so he gave me on of his.Now are you ready or not?."Leaves out the door".

No one's p.o.v

Sam:Dean...you know she's mad at you right?.Maybe you should lay off her for a while.She looks stressed and remember what Castiel told us about her mental health issues?.

Dean:"Sighs".Fine.

~time skip to crime scene~

Isabella's p.o.v

We all go into the building.

Sam:Uh the victim's name was Elizabeth Maller.I'm in her emails right now.

Dean:Does it look like what Rowena will be?.

Sam:Hard to say.

~goes on about Maller and timeskip to seeing Rowena~.

Dean:Heads up.

Rowena:"Sit's down".

Isabella:Grandmother.

Rowena:Princess.

Isabella:Only Dad can call me that.

Rowena:"Rolls her eyes".Boy's.

Dean:What's with the goone?.

Rowena:Just a precaution.We aren't really aren't we?.Surely you got your witch billets handy.

Sam:Rowena this isn't why i helped you,Were you just playing me the whole time?.

Rowena:Of course not,Once i unlocked my power i couldn't just hide away and i relaized i can right some wrongs that were long over due.

Isabella:Maybe you should of thought that way before you abused Dad.

Rowena:We will talk about the past later.

Isabella:Like i have time for you.I would rather spend my time with my boyfriend and hunting with Dean and Sam.

Dean:Enough of your talking.'looks at Rowena'By killing inoccense?.

~Beat the devil~

I wake up to see Castiel about to walk out of are bedroom.

Isabella:"Get's up and runs to Cas"Cas your home!'Hugs him'.I missed you.

I look up and we have a kissing moment.After that we both leave the room hand in hand.

Isabella:I love you so much.

Castiel:I love you too.

While i see Sam looking in the cabnet's and Rowena doing some witch thing.Right when i see her i look away.

Rowena:Oh good morning Isabella.

Isabella:"Doesn't say a word and just old on to Castiel".

Rowena:Your acting a bit shy darling.Can't catch ye tounge?.

Isabella:If i say hi will leave me alone till i want to talk?.

Rowena:To much like ye father.

Isabella:Well atleast my Father didn't put me to bed with whiskey.

Rowena:It's alway's about your father that you have against me.

Isabella:Well maybe because even though he isn't my biological father he actually cared and loved me.He saved my life Rowena.Unlike something you son of bitch would do-

Castiel:Calm down Bella i know how much this hurts you to have Rowena around but she's helping us.How about you take a breath and just ignore her.

Isabella:"Sighs".Okay..fine only because i trust and love you.

Dean:No chick flick moments you two.Atleast not infront of me.

Isabella:Say's the guy who is obsessed with me and Castiels relationship.

Dean:Pfft...i'm only helping you guys out a little so you guys would get married.

Isabella:"Blushes"DEAN! I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT A THIRD TIME I'M GONNA RIP-

Sam:Isabella and Dean this is not the time for brother and sister fight's we have things that need to be done.

~After awhile~

The portal appears then as me,Cas,Dean,Sam and Gabe are about to walk thru it the portal dissapears.

~later~

As me,My boyfriend and the brother's walk int to the library Rowena comes out and so does Gabriel.

Rowena:Uh we were just-

Gabriel:Reading books here in the uh library.Which is the room we are in right now.

At that moment i look at my Grandmother.

Isabella:Seirously Grandma?In the bunker?and with Castiel's brother?!!.

Rowena:Have uh you boy's made a uh decision?.

Dean:Sam has a plan.

~plan ending~

The moment i see Lucifer anger rages inside me.

Lucifer:Well Isabella you haven't changed a bit.I see your still made about me killing Castiel.

Isabella:Your just trying to get under my skin.Luckly i have someone who keeps me calm around here.

Lucifer:Oh that's right Cassandra and you are dating.You shouldn't sass me cause i can be your brother in law one day.

Isabella:I don't think you will live to see it.

Lucifer:We will have to see about that.Dad's taken quite a liking to you over the years so i don't see why not.

~after going thru portal~

Me and the other's fall down the hill we came out of.I land in one of Castiel's arms because he wanted to make sure i wouldn't get hurt and Gabe falls into Castiel's lap which makes me mentally laugh but it's a awkward moment.After a little chatter we all start walking down the road.Me and Castiel holding hands and Gabriel on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

-May 3rd 2018-

Isabella's p.o.v

As we are walking i notice the letter that was sent to tell me who my father is falls out of my jacket pocket.I pick it up and before it get's destroyed from mud i take out the letter.

Gabriel:What's that you got there Bella?.

Isabella:The name of my birth father.....

Gabriel:Oh what's his name?.

Isabella:I haven't opened the letter due to events.

Gabriel:Open it i dare you.

Castiel:Gabriel that is-

Isabella:Cas it's okay i'm curious too.I will let you both talk while i read the letter.I take the letter and open it.

Dear Isabella Lennon.

We are sorry to tell you that your birth father hasn't been found in our data bases.

As i end reading the letter i completely stop walking and i just stand there is shock.

Castiel's p.o.v

Castiel:"Turns to Gabriel".So have you uh have you thought about whats next after we get back to earth?.

Gabriel:Uh yeah not so much.Seeing as we still got to find Jack and Mary and not to mention survive Michael and his super Angel army.

Castiel:Right.

Gabriel:Although i did tick off some bucket list items recently got some revenge.Had sex with a 300 year old red head.But what's next for me? I don't really know.

Castiel:This world is uh obviously gluted with angels but back home in our world you know it's just naomi and a hand full of others.Their trying to keep the light's on heaven's dying Gabriel.

Gabriel:You serious?.

Castiel:Very.

Gabriel:You think i can fix it?.Yeesh.I skipped out of heaven Castiel they won't want me back.As far as thier concerned i'm a screw up.Hell as i'm concerned i'm a screw up.

Castiel:Well heavens been runed into the ground by outstanding angels perhaps a screw up is just a change we need."Notices Isabella just standing there".

Isabella's p.o.v

Castiel:Bella what's wrong?.

Isabella:I uh um my birth father wasn't in any of their data bases.According to this I may never find him"Tear runs down her cheek".I wanted answers but to know I can't find my birth father while my dad Crowely is dead."Sniffs and wipes away tear grabing on to Castiel's arm".Let's just save Jack and Mary.

Castiel:We will talk later but don't hesitate for my comforting."Kisses her forehead".

Isabella:I won't.

As we keep walking we all hear a scream.

Gabriel:Not our world not our problem.Right?.

Isabella:Gabe someone can be hurt so stop being an Ass.

We see two people get attacked and the brothers save them.

Dean:What the hell was that thing?.

Maggie:What do you mean? a vampire.

Sam:That's not like any Vamp we ever seen.

Maggie:Who are you?.

Sam:I'm Sam."Points to his brother".Dean"Points towards me Gabe and Cas".Gabriel,Cas and Isabella.We are uh-

Dean:Are not from around here.Tell me what makes a blood sucker look like that?.

Floyd:Starvastion.When Michael's zombie's started to wipe out the humans they didn't think about monsters or what happened to them when thier food source dried up.Turns out not eating makes them wild nothing but pure stupid appetite.

~Time skip~.

Right now we all are leaving the Tunnel.Floyd and Sam were killed.I can't cry i won't cry i need to be strong for Dean.Dean and Sam were like my family but we need to get thru this.All of a sudden i feel a sharp pain grow thru my forehead and i put my hands on my head and scream in pain.

Castiel:Bella what's wrong?."Puts his arm around her".

Isabella:I-its my head there is a sharp pain going thru it."Faints from pain".

~Dream~.

I stand up to see everyone gone just me and the empty opocalpse world.

Isabella:What the hell?.Cas?,Dean?,Gabriel?.

???:I'm afraid they aren't here love.You fainted you may think this is a dream but it is actually me trying to communicate.

Isabella:"Turns around to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes".Who are you?.

???:In due time my dear I've been trying to communicate with you.It's time to wake up now.

~Dream ends~

I wake up in the arms of my Boyfriend while the other three stare at me.

Castiel:Bella hey babe are you okay?.

Isabella:Y-yeah my head ache's gone i found the cause for it though.We should really get going don't let me slow you guys down."Starts walking with Castiels arm on her shoulders".

All of a sudden Castiel slows down and i look around to see wardings.

Castiel:I-i can't these wardings are too strong.

Gabriel:"Uses is powers on the wardings".

At that moment armed people come out and i hold on to Cas but in a hug i haven't fought in a while so i'm still a scarty cat.

Castiel:Woah,Woah,woah were not here to fight.."Puts up arms".Were just looking for-"Mary comes out".

Castiel and Isabella:Mary.

Mary:Castiel,Bella."See's Dean and goes to him".How did you even find us?.Dean...where's Sam?.

~Time skip to when they arrive at camp~.

Isabella:"Holding Castiel's hand while walking".

Me and Castiel see Jack.I stay back with Mary and Dean.

Dean:I have to go back and get his body.

~Wind chimes that are an alarm goes off~.

As we all stare we see Sam and i just go into shock unable too move again.

Jack:"Smiles"Sam.

Then Lucifer comes out behind him and the happiness in my heart goes away.I run over to Cas and grab his hand like i always do because it makes me feel safe.

Lucifer:"Looks at Jack"Hello son.

At the moment Mary walks over and hugs Sam.

Dean:Sam?...what happened?.

Sam:He uh "Clears throat". he brought me back.

Lucifer:It's what i do.

Castiel and Isabella:It's not what you do.

Castiel:How did you get in here?.

Lucifer:Vip pass how in advance.Come on you should be thanking me i-i gave sammy an extra life.Besides my little bro here being a hot mess.I figured you need me...so i'm here to join the team."goes near Jack".Your name is Jack.

Jack:Yours is Lucifer.

Dean:No"goes near us".No,no,no.You don't talk to him and you don't listen to him.

Lucifer:Um don't you think thats his choice?.

Castiel:No.

Lucifer:You trying to keep me from my son?.

Castiel:Oh this is Kelly klines son.He's nothing like you.

Lucifer:Don't say he's nothing like me.I'm the one who understands him.This power he has i'm powerful,Dangerous,Ruthless."Says something i can't hear".

Dean:No,Kill him.

Lucifer:Heh he's not strong enough.

Gabriel:Dean.

Jack:Stop it.

Dean:"looks at Gabriel"You got the blade,He's the devil kill him.

Jack:STOP IT!."Teleports away".

~Time skip~.

I look around and i read a sign that says "Singer Auto Salvage".That must mean the opopcalspse version of Bobby is here.

Dean:Yeah but it's no sioux falls.

???:Why should it look like sioux falls?.

Isabella:I-is that?.

Sam:Bobby.

Isabella:"Looks at Bobby".

Sam:It's just uh our Bobby back in our world he uh-

Bobby:Liked to freeze his ass off every winter.Yeah well this Bobby gots to pass on that.Well it's good to see you boys again.I knew you couldn't stay away.

Deam:Yeah.

Bobby:"Looks at Isabella".Isabella?.

Isabella:Yeah..how did you know me?.

Bobby:Well here in my world your my daughter who was killed a while back.

Isabella:I never met our worlds Bobby so it's nice to meet you.

~time skip~.

We all just got back to the Bunker and Bobby and his crew are with us.

Rowena:It kept closing i couldn't keep it open another five seconds.

Sam:Well you did it Rowena.You got us all here.We really won.

Rowena:Don't think i won't collect.

Isabella:Yeah Grandmother i got to hand it to you your not all bad.Although i'm still mad at you."Walks away to over near Bobby".Hey.

Bobby:Hi Isa."Raises glass for a speech".Alright listen up.We made it,Don't know much about this place but it's a place withought Michael so that's a turn for the better.I don't want none of you going soft on me.Because we are gonna get our selves ready and go back home and set our people free.

Everyone:"Cheers".

Bobby:While we are celebrating let's not forget our brothers and sisters who didn't make it.They will never be forgotten and we will do right by them.

Everyone:"Cheers".

Bobby:And now a toast to our new brothers.Sam and Dean Winchester.Thanks boys.Welcome to the family.

~Time skip~.

Sam had just finished explaining our world.

Bobby:So let me get this right.The ice caps are melting,Movie where a girl goes all the way with a fish wins best picture,And that damn fool idjit from the apprentice is president.

Sam:Yeah.

Bobby:And you call where we come from apocalpse world?.

Sam:"Snickers".Good point."Phone rings".Sorry excuse me.

Sam:Dean.

Dean:Hey Sam got something and Cas wants Isabella to stay home.

Sam:Okay on my way.

~Time skip~.

Lucifer shown his real self to Jack and took his grace Sam went to grab Jack but Lucifer,Jack and Sam teleported away.

Dean:SAMMY!.

Castiel got knocked down but got back up and brought me in for a hug.

Dean:What just happened?.

Castiel:I don't know.

Michael:The devil won...that's what happened.

Castiel:"Whispers to Bella".Go where you won't get hurt.

Isabella:"Nods and goes to the corner of the room".

Castiel:How do we stop him.

Michael:You don't.After consuming the nephilums grace Lucifer's juiced up.Super charged.He'll kill the boy.Your brother hell he can run the whole universe if he put his mind to it and you thought i was bad.

Dean:No,no you beat him i saw you.

Michael:He was weaker and i was stronger.Believe me i'd love to rip my brother apart.But now this...banged up meat suit "Coughs" not happening.This is the end of everything.

Dean:No,What if,What if you had your sword.With me you would be stronger than you've ever been.

Michael:Oh i know what you are.

Dean:If we work together can we beat Lucifer?.

Castiel:Dean.

Dean:Can we?!.

Michael:We have a chance.

Castiel:Dean you can't!.

Dean:Lucifer has Sam,He has Jack,Cas i don't have a choice."Looks at Castiel then looks back at Michael".If we do this it's a one time deal.I'm the charge.Your the engine but i'm behind the wheel.Understand?.

After that Dean said Yes and left me in tears.I ran over to Castiel and soon enough we sat down while he had an Arm around me.We both hear foor steps and i look behind me to see Mary and Bobby.Castiel looks up at them and shakes his head to say to them Dean said yes.I then lean my head on Castiel shoulder to show him comfort.To comfort eachother.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella's dream.

I was sitting on a bench of an old park i went to when i was little i saw my dad playing with the 8 year old version of me pushing her on the swing.He then started singing an old song he used to sing to me.

Crowely:We are a team..A family...Just me and her my daughter.May not be biological but DNA doesn't prove a thing.My little girl grows up so fast.The girl whom i saved from a horrible past.

Isabella{26yrs old} and Crowely:We are a family of two.Taught the both of us love.All we need is eachother.We will fight the crime against the people who try to break us up.We are a team so much like eachother.DNA doesn't matter cause you are my family.We will fight the bad to come together hand in hand and fight the future with a force.A majical force because together we are a team a family of two a family who is stronger than the others no matter what we will always have eachother we will always love eachother.Just me and my daughter.

Isabella:"Tears up and runs up to him hugging him although it's just a dream and he isn't there".I miss you dad and i love you."Backs away to see the younger self being picked up by Crowely and they walk away from the playground".

As i see the younger me and my dad walk away my heart breaks not being able to talk to him.Not being able to hug him and him hug me back.The scene of my dream goes away and i wake up having tears on my face from crying in my dream and i see Castiel next to me.When i sit up he hugs me as a cry but start calming down at his comforting.

Castiel:What was the dream about?.

Isabella:A memory when i was 8 and me and Crowely went to a park..He was singing are song.After joining with the memory Crowely i hugged him and i f-felt sad that he couldn't hug me back."Hugs Castiel again as she lets another tear falls".Oh Cas i miss him so much.I can't help but miss him i should have been there to help.

Castiel:He wouldn't want you to see him die.

Isabella:He didn't have to kill himself i know it said a life to trap Lucifer but i know it wouldn't work for long.I could've stopped him...Even if it costed me.

Castiel:Don't say that..I couldn't live withought you.

Isabella:Me either Castiel."Sniffs".

Castiel:You should get some more sleep i will update you on things in the morning.

Isabella:Okay."Kisses him".I love you.

Castiel:I love you too."Lays next to her when she lays back down and waits for her to sleep".

-October 11th 2018-

Isabella's p.o.v

It's been 3 months since Jack became human,3 months since Dean said yes to Michael,3 months since Lucifer died.We have been trying to find Dean.When Lucifer was killed his vessel Nick stayed alive.Right now he is in the bunker with us and Sam's been asking him if he remember's anything.Nick has been having nightmares.Castiel and me haven't got a chance to be alone.Jack has been learning to fight and Bobby is training him.I''ve been worried about Sam tho also he looks tired and i haven't seen him eat in a while.At the moment i'm in my bedroom dusting off some pictures of me and Castiel and some of me and my brothers and one of me and my dad Crowely.I hear a knock at my door and i tell who ever it is to come on in.I then see Jack.

Isabella:"Puts down Duster".Jack you don't have to stand in the door way come on in.

Jack:Thanks."Comes in further".

Isabella:I'm guessing you didn't come to just say dinner's ready.

Jack:I didn't..I was just wondering if you could tell me about the story you said you would tell me if i'm up to it after training.

Isabella:Come sit on the bed then cause this story is like a winding road.

After that we both sit down and i begin my life story.

Isabella:We have a lot in common Jack.Except when i was born 2 hours later my mom died.The doctors think it was heart attack due to stress.Later someone stole me from the hospital but as i told this story before i did say i was rescued by my adoptive dad Crowely.Being raised by him was the best 10 years of my life now to tell the story that goes along with this.

{FlashBack:No one's p.o.v}

Crowely:"Picks the sleeping new born up".

1 week later.

Crowely:"Holds the sleeping baby in his arms".I promise to protect you my little princess.No matter what the others say you are my daughter and when the time comes you will be my little princess of hell."Kisses her forehead".

5yrs later.

Isabella:"Comes running into the thrown room".Daddy!,Daddy!.I heard Robert say he was gonna become the king of hell.

Crowely:"Sighs".Thanks for telling me princess it looks like i have a little hell to raise."Gets up".

Isabella:You sure do daddy.

Crowely:"Grabs her hand".Lets get you to bed you had a long day my darling.

They were half way down the hall to bedroom when she says.

Isabella:But i wanted to stay up longer.

Crowely:"Picks her up".Not untill your older princess."Kisses her forehead and keeps walking making it to her bedroom".If i'm not buisy tommorow how about i take you to the park?.

Isabella:Okay."Smiles".

{Flash backs end}.

Isabella:Me and him had a strange bond.But Jack from the time i was with him looking back at the disstant memories i learn't a lot from him.I learn't to never give up,To work hard to find happiness,Don't trust anyone unless you think they are worthy of that,He also taught me from day one to love that we all deserve to be loved and Jack you are loved by everyone here.Mary,Sam,Dean,Castiel and even me kiddo.Thats one thing you must never forget but secondly you should never forget that you always have someone to talk to and if you ever need me you know how to contact me.

Jack:Thanks for the advice...What do you miss about him most?.

Isabella:Things we used to do like going to the park at night time and watching the stars.Going to restraunts across the world.Going to watch movies even just training together for me to be one of the best warrior and princess hell has.

Jack:Why don't you take over hell?.

Isabella:Because..My family is here."Puts her hand on his shoulder".Jack if i told you something you have to promise me to not tell anyone not Mary,Bobby,Sam or anyone.

Jack:I promise.

Isabella:I'm only half human.I have powers.Crowely said i have angel grace in my veins he said my mom had it as well but i only have little of it.My powers are i know what Angel or Demon i'm talking to,I can move things with my mind,I can contact the dead when i'm asleep or knocked out if someone wants to contact me and...I can stay young forever unless if i choose to grow old and i always can become younger again.When i was a baby since i was one years old i had a tough time controling that power up untill i was ten everytime a year went by i would age 2 more years.Although i'm 26 years old now my body looks younger i still look like i'm 24 years old but i think thats a good thing.

Jack:Does Castiel know?.

Isabella:Other than Crowely he's the first one i told.Now how about you go wash up then go to your room i think Sam would like to talk to you."Hugs him".Don't hesitate to talk to me.

Jack:"Pulls away".I won't."Leaves".

After that i sigh and close my door and then i lay down and think about the memories i had with Crowely and before i know it i'm asleep only to be awoken by Sam.Mary and Sam ride in the Impala and Me,Bobby and Jack share his truck.On are way i decide to say something.

Isabella:I can't believe those demon's would do this.When i see them they are getting whats coming for them.

Bobby:Never thought a princess of hell would have such a temper.

Isabella:They hurt Cas i feel it.

When we get there Me,Jack and Maggie go into the back only to be captured and when we are brought in i see a demon i haven't seen in a long time.

Isabella:Kip?!.

Kip:Isabella.

Isabella:Make them let me go.

Kip:"Looks at the demons nodding".

After that i run over to Castiel taking a cloth out of my pocket trying to wipe some blood off my face.

Isabella:Are you okay sweetie?.

Castiel:Y-yeah i am other than being cuffed.

Isabella:"Nods then looks at Kip".Kippy why are you doing this?,Out of all demon's i last expected you.

Kip:I just want to deal with Sam.

Sam and Kip talk more but then Sam says no.

Isabella:Let my boyfriend go then please.

Kip:No.He's hostage and so are you till Sam here deals with me.

Isabella:There is something you and no one else has an idea about.I'm much stronger than when i was 10."Uses her hand power to make a sword appear stabbing a demon who has Maggie and the other who has Jack".Now Kip i suggest you get this over with!.

Kip:Your majesty i'm just simply a demon trying to live.

Isabella:And i'm just a princess pretecting her other family members.

After that Bobby and Mary comes in and there is a big fight that ends with Sam holding Kip as i kill him.

Isabella:Thats what you get Kip for hurting my boyfriend!.

After Sam tells all the demon's there will be no new king of hell and the demons leave their meat suits and Sam says something.

Sam:Thats what i thought.Isabella we have a lot to talk about.

Isabella::I'm only half human.I have powers.Crowely said i have angel grace in my veins he said my mom had it as well but i only have little of it.My powers are i know what Angel or Demon i'm talking to,I can move things with my mind,I can contact the dead when i'm asleep or knocked out if someone wants to contact me and...I can stay young forever unless if i choose to grow old and i always can become younger again.When i was a baby since i was one years old i had a tough time controling that power up untill i was ten everytime a year went by i would age 2 more years.Although i'm 26 years old now my body looks younger i still look like i'm 24 years old but i think thats a good thing.The newest power i have is to make a sword appear in my hand.

After getting Castiel and going back to the bunker Sam comes to my room to ask me something.

Sam:Why keep this from us?.

Isabella:Sam..There is a lot to me you don't know.I only use my powers in certain situations.Now i'm going to bed if you don't mind.

After that Sam left and i layed down not being able to sleep till Castiel comes in and lays next to me and i fall asleep.

Isabella's p.o.v

When i get out of bed i find Castiel walking into another room and i quickly go see him and we hear Bobby and Mary talking.

Bobby:No offense.

Castiel:Non taken.I tend to agree with you.

I grab my boyfriends hand as he talks.

Mary:Here you go."Hands Sam a gun".

Sam:Thanks.

Mary:Hey whats that.

At that moment i feel like i'm about to vomit and i let go of Castiels hand and i run to the bathroom.After throwing up and walking out of the room i feel a hand on my back and i look to my side to see Jack.

Jack:Are you okay?.I heard you vomit.

Isabella:I'm fine Jack.It's just something thats happened to me the past few mornings.

At that moment i put two and two together.Am i pregnant?.I quickly walk into the room Castiel is in after Jack talks with them and i run and hold Castiel's hand.After that Castiel grabs some food and we walk to the room Nick is in and Castiel knocks.

Castiel:Hi,We brought you some nourishment.Now that he's,Uh...Gone you must remember to eat.

Nick:Right.

Isabella:Hello Nick.

Nick:Hey Isabella.Thanks.I'm not him Castiel.

Castiel:"Sighs".I know.

Nick:But you still can't look at me.

Castiel:It's difficult.You don't remeber all the things that you did in his thrall,But i do.

Nick:I know."Sighs".

Isabella:I'm gonna leave you two be.Cas if you get a chance i'll need to talk to you.

Castiel:"Nod".

Isabella:"Leaves".

I never thought telling your boyfriend you may be pregnant would be so difficult.I go to our bedroom and sit down eating a bag of chips while waiting to see if he will come in soon.After a few minutes Castiel finally comes in.

Castiel:Nick knows about his family.

Isabella:"Nods".

Castiel:What is it you needed me for?.

Isabella:I've been vomiting the past few mornings."Stands up".Castiel i think i may be pregnant.

Castiel:Really?,We are gonna be parents?."Hugs her".

Isabella:W-well i'm not totally sure yet i'm going to the doctor's right now that i told you.You need to stay here.But don't tell anyone yet till we are fully sure.If i am pregnant i would like to tell everyone in suprise."Smiles then kisses him".I still can't get over that this may be true."Grabs jacket and purse".I shouldn't be long."Kisses him".I love you.

Castiel:"Smiles".I love you too Bella.

Isabella:"Leaves then hops into her car".

~Time skip to results~.

Doctor:Isabella you are indeed pregnant your 3 week's along.

Isabella:Thanks for telling me."Smiles".I can't belive it i'm gonna be a mom!."Stands up".II have to go tell my family.Thanks for confirming.

Doctor:Your welcome and your all set."Takes a peice of paper and hands it to her".Go to the hospital pharmacy for some prenatal vitamins.

Isabella:Thank you so much."Smiles".

After that i pick up the vitamins and i get straight on home.When i walk thru the door i see Castiel talking with Sam,Mary and Bobby.

Isabella:Cas!."Hugs him".

Castiel:Are you okay?.

Isabella:More thank okay i'm great!."Tears up".It's true."Smiles".

Castiel:R-really?.

Isabella:Yes!."Hugs him again".

Castiel:I can't belive it.

Sam:Whats true?.

Isabella:Can we tell them?.

Castiel:"Nods".

Isabella:Me and Castiel are gonna be parents in 8 months."Smiles".

Bobby:"Hugs her".Congrats kiddo.

Isabella:Thanks Bobby.

Mary:Congrats you both."Hugs her then Castiel".You both will be great parents.

Sam:"Stands up hugging the two of them".Congrats Isabella and Castiel.

Isabella:Thanks Sam."Smiles".

Castiel:You should rest.

Isabella:I know i'm gonna go to are bedroom and watch a movie and i will let you guys talk."Leaves".

Castiel's p.o.v

When Isabella told me we are gonna be parents i kept in my excitement when she left the room i let out a big breath and smiled greatly.

Sam:Looks like there Good in everything Cas.

Castiel:"Smiles".Y-yeah.

Isabella's p.o.v

While watching tv i got bored so i turned it off and started thinking of Baby names while laying down.

For a boy: Shane,Ryan,Jake,Logan,Gavin,Chandler,Zak,Aaron,Andrew,Jay and Shawn.

For a Girl: Lina,Terra,Lynn,Linda,Marissa,Anna,Gabriella,Ella and Jane.

After a while Castiel comes in withought a word and leans over to my side and kisses me.

Isabella:Hello there Sweetie.

Castiel:Hello."Puts hand on her stomach but then takes it off".I can't get over that we would be parents.

Isabella:Me either."Sits up".We have so much ahead of us.Saving Dean,Buying baby supplies,Having a baby boy or girl in 8 months.And much more."Kisses him and puts her head on his shoulder".We just have so much going on Castiel...We are gonna have to teach are baby to be a hunter and protect itself.I don't want to mess this parenting stuff up again.

Castiel:The first time you thought you were doing the right thing.But now you can get to know the child.

Isabella:I know.

Sam called us and told us they got Dean back.Me and Castiel made everyone promise not to tell i'm pregnant till i tell him and Castiel is by me.Me and Castiel saw Dean and Sam come into the room and we both quickly walked over.After Jack hugged Dean i made it towards them and hugged him myself withought a word.

Isabella:I missed you.

Dean:Yeah,Me too.

After that i pull away and stand next to Castiel.

Castiel:Dean.

Dean:Cas.

Castiel:Sorry,I wanted to be there,But we figured Michael would sense my presence,So --

Dean:Sam told me.Ain't no thing.One thing he and everyone else hasn't told me is why Isabella didn't join them usually Isabella is in that kind of thing.

Isabella:"Looks at Cas and watches him nod".Well i can't fight because i'm 3 week's pregnant i found out before Sam and the others left."Smiles".

Dean:W-what,Say that again?.

Isabella:Me and Castiel are gonna be parents in 8 months.

Dean:"Hugs her".That is the best news to come back to.

Isabella:"Giggles".

Castiel:You should have seen Sam when she told them.

Sam:Shush.

Isabella:"Pulls away from Dean".Castiel right i think Sammy almost fainted at being a soon to be uncle.

Dean:"Chuckles".

Jack:Where's Mary?.

Sam:She and Bobby stayed back in Duluth to clean up the,Uh --Uh,The situation.

Dean:Yeah,Well,Speaking of clean up,I,Uh need a shower."Starts walking out of room".

Sam:Mmm,Hey,Y-y-you --

Dean:Still okay.I promise."Leaves".

Isabella:Well i'm going to see if my popcorn is done and watch a movie in the bedroom now."Hugs Sam".You better have been careful out there.

Sam:I was don't worry sis.

Isabella:Good."Pecks Castiel's lips then looks at Jack".If you need anything you know where to find me Jack.

Jack:Y-yeah thanks.

Isabella:"Nods then leaves the room".

-later Isabella falls asleep n her bedroom-

~Dream~

I get up looking to my side to see a woman with long blonde hair and a white gown the same woman i saw in a old nightmare that i came to terms with as my mother Lina.

Lina:Isabella.It's time you know.

Isabella:Know what?,why are you wearing a 1600's night gown?.

Lina:Y-your not in your 20's Isabella...You were born April 22nd of 1721.

Isabella:No i'm not 299 years old.I'm not from that time period.

Lina:Chuck made a plan for your presence where you are.

Isabella:N-no that can't be true.

Then all of a sudden i feel a tap on my shoulder and i see Chuck.

Isabella:C-chuck?.

Chuck:It's true.Fergus Macleod is your birth father hence why you guys have a connection all the memories you have here are fake.Deep down you know it."Snaps fingers". 

All of a sudden i see flashes of memories i never knew i had i was picked up by Crowely or rather Fergus Macleod and he was...Smiling?.The ladie laying in bed was sweating and closed her eyes and Fergus looked over.

Fergus:No Lina no!.

Baby:"Cries".

Fergus:Shh darling Daddy is here to take care of you."Puts her in basket".

2 memories later.

Isabella:Daddy i love the dress you made.

Fergus:Anything for my 1 year old daughter."Drinks some more".

Isabella:Daddy i'm physically 9 years old why do you still say i'm 1 years old?.

Fergus:Because you are."Drinks some more getting drunker by the minute".G-go to y-your h-hiding pl-place.

Isabella:Of course Daddy.

After that Fergus dies and i still see me in the hiding place after a few months Crowely visits the hiding place.

Crowely:I would always come for you my child."Picks her up".

Isabella:Daddy?.

Crowely:It's really me Princess.

Isabella:"Hugs him"I thought you died.

Crowely:I did but i came back as a demon.Drink this."Hands her a cup".

Isabella:"Drinks it".

Crowely:That was a magic potion.You will be in a slumber for 299 years no ageing but you will forget this and have a different back story a Angel handed this to me which is from god himself.

Isabella:D-daddy n-no."Falls asleep".

~Memories end~

Isabella:"Tears up".S-so it is true.

Chuck:I'm sorry but it's something that seemed right for you.Talk to you mother."Dissapears".

Lina:I died the day you were born.I was only 400 years old myself.Since people with the powers like us could never age.Your father had no idea about it till i left him a letter the day you were born.Forgive me princess

Isabella:I forgive you mama.

~Dream ends~


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel:What happened?.

Isabella:M-my whole life has been a lie turns out i'm 299 years old and i was in a slumber till the day i left Hell.I was awake in hell for one year up untill i turned 10.Fergus Macleod is my birth father.Chuck only changed my DNA i look like Crowely's vessel and more like my mom.

Castiel:I don't know what to say.

Isabella:Don't say anything just hold me.

Castiel:I have something that may cheer you up.

Isabella:What?.

Castiel:Baby names?.

Isabella:"Smiles a little".Yeah a distraction will do me good for now."Wipes eyes then kisses him".

Castiel:See i know how to cheer you up.

Isabella:Do you think Chuck erased everyone's memory of me being Bobby's daughter?.

Castiel:I don't know...Now how about a name for a boy we could name him Ryan.

Isabella:How about Shane?.

Castiel:Second favorite we could name the baby that if it's a boy.Shane Macleod is a nice name for a boy.

Isabella:Now for a girl how about Terra,Gabriella or Ella.

Castiel:I'm not sure if i could choose one they all suit the baby.

Isabella:I like Gabriella we could call her Gabby but you need to agree in all honestly to choose it.

Castiel:I like Terra.

Isabella:Hmmm we could name the baby Terra Gabriella Macleod.

Castiel:That sound like an amazing name.

Isabella:Then it's settled."Kisses him".We just need to know the gender.

Castiel:"Puts hand on her stomach".I know it but if you don't want to know right now thats fine too.

Isabella:N-no tell me.

Castiel:It's a girl.

Isabella:"Smiles".Another baby girl but this time her father is the love of my life."Kisses him".

Castiel:"Kisses back".

Isabella:I'm going to rest for a while.Go do something with the others.

Castiel:"Gets up".Call if you need me.

Isabella:Always.I love you.

Castiel:I love you too."Leaves".

Isabella:"Lays down putting a hand on her stomach".Now i have the real memories of my life.Now it's time to create new ones my little Terra.

-Time skip-

Dean's been in his room all week and Sam has found a case.Sam decided to try and get Dean out and about so i just saw Sam walk into Dean's bedroom.The Case is about action figures coming to life.I want to go so bad but i'm pregnant.I decide to go check up on Jack and he lets me in his bedroom.I sit on the bed and start talking.

Isabella:How about i tell you a story.

Jack:Okay.

Isabella:Back three years ago a girl was attacked by someone she once knew.Which came back as a demon trying to kill her.She failed her fight against him and he escaped.She was injured pretty bad but before blacking out completely her eyes met anothers of her bestfriend.Since that day her life changed forever.She started dating her love interest.She even gets to take someone under her wing not literally tho okay Jack?"Giggles".Jack your like a son to me.I will do anything to protect you like i do Sam,Dean,Mary and Castiel and soon i will be able to protect the child in my stomach which is a girl i want you to help take care of.Her name is Terra but her middle name is Gabriella .

Jack:You want me to help care for her?.

Isabella:I was told about how you took care of the children in Apocalpse world.Your perfect for the job."Hugs him then pulls away".

Jack:"Smiles".

Isabella:Your mother would be so proud of you Jack.I know because i am proud of you.

Jack:Thanks.

Isabella:"Smiles and gets up".I must go now but never hesitate to talk to me.

Jack:I won't.

Isabella:Good."Leaves".

After a half hour i go for a short walk in the parking lot of the bunker.While taking the walk I get I call on my phone I pick it up.

???:Hello is this Isabella Macleod?.

Isabella:Yes this is.

???:There has been a car accident your an emergency contact. Jill and Max haven't made it.Your birth daughter Katie is in serious condition.It will be wise for you to come here.She may not have long.

Isabella:I-okay I'll be right there.

I hangup the phone and call Castiel telling him what's happening I hop in my 1966 Red Chevy Impala 4 door and go straight to the hospital I go in asking for Katie's room and I sit next to her crib.

Katie:"Weakly".W-who are you?.

Isabella:I'm your birth mother.I gave you to Jill and Max when you were born.

Katie:"Weakly".Your my mommy?,Jill told me your story.She said you love me.

Isabella:How couldn't anyone not love you?.Katie your my baby girl.Your gonna be a big sister.

At that moment Castiel comes in.

Castiel:Hello Katie.

Katie:"Weakly".Mommy who's that?.

Isabella:The man who i want to be your dad.

Katie:"Weakly".I have a mommy and a daddy.

Isabella:And soon a baby sister.

Katie:"Weakly".I'm tired.

Isabella:Rest.

-1 hour later-

Me and Castiel are looking over Katie and talking and then her heart stops beating I start crying as the doctors try to start her heart unfortunately it's ineffective.Me and Castiel,make funeral arrangements to give her a hunters goodbye.Taking her to a private place in the woods we wrap her in cloth and put her small body on a piece of wood.Lighting the fire.

~1 week later~

Sam and Apocalpse Charlie teamed up for a hunt and somehow Jack convinced Dean to take him on a hunt.Since they are gone me and Castiel are doing what we can for here.Although Sam is the leader here me and Cas want to help out a bit.But when i see are job is done i decide to take the oppertunity.I walk over to Cas and take his hand.

Isabella:Come with me Cas.

Castiel:What about are job?.

Isabella:We will be contacted if we need to help come with me.

Castiel:"Nods".

After that i write a sticky note saying we are going out.We go to the garage and get into my car.As we get on the road Castiel ask's me where we are going.

Isabella:It's a surprise sweetie.

Castiel:"Sighs".

Isabella:"Puts a cassette tape in".

Little does he know this cassette tape is me singing a song about him but before that it has my voice saying something.

Cassette Isabella:"Castiel you are the best bestfriend and boyfriend i could ever ask for you saved my stupid ass so many times and i will never forget what you do for me.I love you Castiel I love you so much...you make my life feel like heaven everytime i hear your heartbeat at night it brings a smile to my face.Reminding me everytime i start to doubt myself that i still have you to keep the doubts away.I decided to write you this song in honor of you.

Castiel:"Looks at her kissing her cheek".

Cassette Isabella:"Sings"I was in the woods all i could do is cry.Half my heart broken in piece's trying to find them again then you came along and picked up the rest.Bought me clothes and food every week.Stayed with me and made me happy for 9 years.Erased my memory to protect me from the bad but then fate brought us back together.Oh Castiel you pulled me out of my hell and if i had to i would rebel against the world.All i need is you and are family to be happy we smile,laugh and help eachother thru the worst.Oh Castiel i love you and your my Angel Of The Lord.

After that i smile and look at Castiel but look back to the road and pull into a parking lot.I grab my duffel bag and Castiel follow's me holding my hand while walking down a trail far away into the woods.We make it to a nice place near a cliff and the sun is about to set.I grab a Red blaket out of my duffel bag and lay it down and me and him sit on it.

Isabella:We haven't really had much time to our selves lately so i thought doing this would be nice.

Castiel:You doing all this The speech,The Song and this nice view of a sun setting on the horrizon it's amazing.Thank you for doing this."Kisses her".

Isabella:Your welcome Babe."Rests her head on his shoulder".

We sit there and talk for about an entire 2 hours.It then starts getting cold and we leave.When we get home and i park my car i start getting super tired and Castiel carries me to our bedroom laying me down on our bed.I take my shoes off and get under the covers and Castiel soon joins me and we both fall asleep.

Isabella's p.o.v

I was awoken by Castiel in the middle of the night.I was told Jack collapsed and his nose was bleeding and he has been coughing up blood as well.I immediately joined Dean and Sam in the hall way as Castiel went into Jack's bedroom.As time passes Jack tries to get out of bed but when he does he collapses and a white foam comes from his mouth we rush him to the hospital and check him in just in time for him to collapse again and he's rushed into the ER.We sit and wait for hours as they do tests.I'm sitting on a couch with Castiel next to me.Everyone's worried since i haven't said a word since he collapsed.

Isabella:"Whispers to Castiel".Cas..I don't want to loose another baby."Tears up".

Castiel:"Whispers".Me either.We will find away to keep him alive.

As time passes the doctor tells us that Jack is indeed dying after a little talk we decide to take him home and call Rowena.Rowena comes as Sam tricks her into thinking Dean's sick.

Rowena:I brought the book of the Damned.

Sam:Which,Uh,You stole.

Rowena:Which i borrowed amist the ruckus,Of all those folks arriving from the other world,But we can talk about that later.Just how sick is Dean?.

Sam:Yeah,About that,Um...

Rowena:What?,Is this a trick?,Samuel i thought we were beyond this.

Sam:Someone is sick,All right,But...Listen i don't know how well you got to know our --our--Friend Jack with everything going on when you were here,But we sort of been taking care of him,And,He's,Um...Lucifer's Son.

Rowena:Goodbye.

Isabella:Grandmother i can't loose another child I lost my first born last week"Whispers in her ear".

Sam:No,No,No,Stop,Stop.He's a great kid.His mother was a fantastic human being,And he wanted nothing to do with Lucifer,W-who is dead as you know.

Rowena:I hope he's rotting.

Sam:Yes but Lucifer-

Isabella:Stole Jack's grace,So he's powerless now,And somethings going on with him and he might die.

Rowena:Oh splended the sooner the better!,From what i know of the father,The world will be better off withought the son.

Jack:You might be right.We're all still figuring that out.I'm Jack.And i know people have a lot of strong feelings about my father--But i'm trying hard not to be like him.Sam,Dean and Isabella say such nice things about you,

Rowena:They do?.

Jack:You saved all of us from Apocalpse world.

Rowena:Well,Thats true.

Jack:So,Before you go,I just wanted to say...Thank you."Coughs".

Sam:Jack,"Helps him stand".Hey,Buddy,Hey.You're alright.

Rowena:Bollocks.

After that we lay Jack down in a bed as Rowena does some witchy stuff.She comes into the hall way where Me,Castiel and the brothers are in and she pretty much tells us Jack is dying withought his Grace.His cells in his body are eating eachother up.As time passes Jack and Dean decide to give Baby some excerisize.Me and Castiel visit a Shammon and we get something that may help Jack.Gabriel the Archangel gave the Shammon some of his grace and Jack needs to consume it along with a spell.When Jack and Dean get back to the Bunker we all start the "Curing".After we finish Jack stands up saying he feels better but then he collapses again.After that we learn from Rowena that he is dying much quickly.

Isabella:P-Please excuse me."Leaves to her bedroom plopping on the bed crying".

After a few minutes i feel a hand on my back and look up to see Rowena.

Isabella:"Sits up".Grandma i already lost me and Castiel's daughter Katie now we are loosing Jack.He's like a son to me Grandma."Lets more tears fall".I-if Dad was here he would save him for us i know it.

Rowena:Oh dear."Hugs her".Your father would do anything for you.After all you guys were quite close.

Isabella:For 299 years we've always been close.

Rowena:I want you to rest.Talk to your mom.

Isabella:W-what about Jack?.

Rowena:I would break you from the trance you put yourself in.Go ahead.I'm right here darling.

After that i summon and concentrate going into my trance and see my mom infront of me.

Lina:Princess.

Isabella:I can't loose him Mom.I-i can't.We need to do something.

Lina:Be there for him and the rest of your family.The Winchesters and your darling boyfriend would do anything to make sure he doesn't die.You try to help them find a way.I love you my darling princess."Dissapears".

Isabella:"Comes back to reality".I must go be with the boys.

Rowena:I will be with you.

After that we walk to the boys and i go sit by jack.We are all in Jack's bedroom surrounding him Sam sits on the right side of the room near the front door as i sit on the left.

Jack:"Looks to Isabella".T-tell them please."Coughs".

Sam:Tell us what?.

Isabella:It's not important right now.We have bigger problems right now.

Jack:S-she has a "Coughs".Daughter named "Coughs".Katie.

Isabella:"Looks down".

Castiel:"Puts his hand on her shoulder".

Isabella:"Looks up at him with teary eyes".

Castiel:You made the right discission Isabella.Don't feel bad for that.

Isabella:I know i shouldn't you tell me.Everyday Cas."Hugs him".

Jack:You are a great mother."Coughs".

Isabella:Thanks Jack.

After that Jack falls asleep and wakes up a little later.

Sam:"Helps him sit up".Hey,Hey take it easy.

Jack:Don't be sad.Maybe this is how thing are supposed to be.

Dean:Don't give me that meant to be crap.This isn't apart of some damn plain.

Castiel:Dean.

Jack:"Coughs and uses a machine mask to help him breath".

Dean:"Leaves the room".

Jack:Can you tell him it's okay?.

Sam:Tell him yourself.He'll be back in a minute.

Jack:Sam.What happens next?,For someone like me?.

Sam:I don't know.

Jack:Then it's gonna be an adventure.

Isabella:Like from my life stories i tell.

Jack:"Gets more under his blanket laying down".

Castiel:"Leaves the Room".

After a few minutes Sam checks Jack's pulse and looks at me.

Isabella:"Tears up and walks out of the room right when Castiel and Dean walk in".

After learning Jack's dead i walk to me and Castiel's room laying down feeling like my own has been ripped from me.First Dad,Then katie now a kid who has been like a son to me since day 1.After what seems like 20 minutes of crying i wipe my eyes and Dean comes in.

Dean:Me and Castiel are going to go find Sam he left in my car.Thought you should know.

Isabella:"Nods".

Dean:"Leaves".

The moment they leave i go to Jack's room and sit by his body and run my hand thru his hair.

Isabella:I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Jack.I wish i could have saved you.......I'm sorry i couldn't do anything."Tears up".If you see your mom in heaven,I hope you get to know her.I don't think Hell would want a boy like you.I love you like a son Jack and you will always know that."Gets up crying and leaves the room and goes lays down in hers".

After awhile the boys get back telling Isabella to join them to celebrate Jack's life with them.

Sam:I bought some Apple juice.

Castiel:And i bought the candy bars you and Jack liked.

Isabella:I"ll be right out.You guys go set everything up.

Sam and Dean:"Nods leaving".

Isabella:"Looks down".

Castiel:We are gonna get thru this like we always do.

Isabella:I know Cas.I know we are just loosing my dad,Loosing are daughter and now a boy who is like are son...It's so tough.

Castiel:"Hugs her".I know it is.It's hard for me to.But we got eachother and we got our family.

Isabella:"Smiles".Which is the best thing in the world."Hugs him".Lets go join the boys shall we?.

Castiel:"Nods".

Isabella:"Kisses him then walks with him to the kitchen and sit's down next To Castiel".

As i sit next to my boyfriend with Sam across from us we all talk about are favorite memories with Jack and funny things he's said.Then Castiel hands Me,Dean and Sam some Nougat bars that me and Jack used to get while on the road.As time goes by Dean passes out from the drinks and I pass out from a long night.When i wake up Dean is there shaking me awake and we walk to where we hear Castiel's and Sam and a woman's voices.

Castiel:You think it's possible?.

???:I think so,Maybe.

Dean and Isabella:Maybe What?.

???:Hello Dean and...

Isabella:Isabella Macleod.

Castiel:Dean you remember Lilly Sunder.

Dean:You got old.

Isabella:Don't be rude."Walks over to Castiel Standing next to him".

Lilly:Did I?,An unfortunate side affect of giving up magic i suppose.

Dean:Yeah,What are you doing here?.

Sam:I called her.

Dean:You-

Sam:"Nods".

Dean:"Breakes in".Okay.Last thing i remember was her killing a whole bunch of Angels to get revenge for her daughter,"Looks to Castiel".She tried to kill you.

Castiel:Yeah i remember.

Sam:Thats not the point.Dean listen last night after about whiskey five it hit me.We've torn thru all the lore looking for a way to cure Jack right?,But we've never looked thru Kevins Angel tablet translation.

Isabella:Um please excuse me."Starts to walk the her and Castiel's room".

Castiel:You okay?.

Isabella:Yeah i am just need more rest.Don't worry about me you worry about what evers going on here okay babe?.

Castiel:"Nods".I'll check on you soon.

Isabella:"Smiles and nods walking into her and Castiel's bedroom".

As hours pass Castiel tells me he's going into heaven to try to find Jack's soul and to bring his soul back into his body with the help of Lilly Sunder.After that Lilly helps us and right now we are waiting for Castiel to get Jack's soul back.Then after a few minutes pass Jack comes back to life and we have him read a spell and he's healthy again after that we all hug but me and Dean look over into a chair in the corner of the room to see a lifeless Lilly.

Dean:Lilly?.


	10. Chapter 10

-October 25th 2018-

Isabella's p.o.v (Also 5 weeks pregnant)

I wake up and decide to go make myself some breakfast as i stir the eggs in the pan over the hot stove humming a christmas song i feel a hand on my shoulder look to my side to see Castiel.He has a grin planted on his face as he reacher his arm up over are heads i look up to see a mistletoe and look at him with a smirk and i kiss him.

Isabella:Mistletoe,Classic idea.

Castiel:"Chuckles".We don't need mistletoe in are relationship tho.

Isabella:We sure don't."Smiles kissing him again".I should finish breakfast.

Castiel:I hope we get a minute afterwards.

Isabella:"Smirks".Me too Babe.

After that i finish making and eating breakfast and i go to me and Castiel's bedroom getting dressed and brush my teeth when i walk back out the boys are discussing the topic of Michael.

Dean:Me and Cas we will deal with Michael's monsters and get the Spear,You and Jack you do your mail run and get the egg.We'll be back at Hitomi plaza with both weapons,And we'll hit him from both sides.

Isabella:What about me?.

Castiel:It's best you stay here.I don't want you getting hurt although i know you are powerful.But you need to protect Gabby.

Isabella:"Sighs".Stay safe then."Kisses him then looks at Dean,Sam and Jack".That goes for you three too.

Sam and Dean:"Nods".

Jack:Don't worry Isabella we'll be fine"Smiles".

Isabella:Good."Smiles".

~Time Skip~.

I decided to make some Christmas cookies for when the boys come home.As i make them i decide to sing.

Isabella:"Singing".We wish you a happy hunting,We wish you a happy a hunting,We wish you a happy hunting and a Firey salt n' Burn.Holy water they bring to you and your kin,Holy water for a happy hunting and a Firey Salt n' Burn.Oh destroy us an Urban legend,Oh destroy us an Urban legend,Oh destroy us an Urban legend and do a salt n' burn.We won't go until you destroy one,We won't go until you destroy one,We won't go until you destroy one so go out and burn.We wish you a happy hunting,We wish you a happy a hunting,We wish you a happy hunting and a Firey salt n' Burn."Gabby kicks and Isabella chuckles"

At that moment my phone rings and i see it's from Castiel so i pick up.

{Isabella:Hey babe.-Castiel:Hey i just wanted to give you an update.Michael he uh he kidnapped Jack we are going to go get him back also the eggs been distroyed by Michael but we have the Spear.-Isabella:He kidnapped Jack?!.-Castiel:Yes i know my exact reaction look i have to go but i will try to contact you okay Babe?-Isabella:"Sighs".Okay i love you and be safe.-Castiel:I know and i will try.Bye.-Isabella:Bye.}

After a longtime i get news from Castiel that they got Jack.As i sit down at the library table Mom appears infront of me.

Lina:Your getting stronger you can see me like your some medium.

Isabella:"Chuckles".Well this is a good thing we can have long conversations.

Lina:Save your energy darling.Now lets talk.

Isabella:About what?.

Lina:How about you life with Castiel for starters.You've been dating him for quite a long time.

Isabella:"Blushes".I know.

Lina:You guys treat eachother as if you guys are married.

Isabella:I guess in our minds we are but with everything going on there is no time for marriage.Me and him talked about this before.

Lina:The moment you get a chance.Do it before it's to late.Trust me.I never married your father.

Isabella:"Nods".What would dad say about you.

Lina:He would say something like Short like you.Funny,Sarcastic,Beautiful.A person anyone would dream for.When she died it was like all beauty from this earth went away but then i looked at you my precious daughter and it was refilled.That's what he would have said.I must go now.Love you.

Isabella:Love you to Mom.

After that she vanishes and i'm sitting alone again untill Sam,Castiel ,Jack and...Michael appear in the bunker.They chain him up and we all start talking.

Isabella:He's back?.

Castiel:Yeah.

After that he explains to me everything that happened.And that Monsters are on there way.

Isabella:I'll let you guys talk about a plan.I'll fight the monsters off.

Castiel:Just be careful.The baby and all.

Isabella:When am i not?.

Castiel:Well lets see on your last hunt you tripped.

Isabella:Your the one who's foot i tripped over Cas.

Castiel:Just be careful.

Isabella:"Rolls Eyes".I have had plenty of training from Dad i can handle it."Walks towards Michael and sits down".I'll watch him you guys can talk."Picks up a book and starts reading".

Castiel,Sam and Jack start talking.

Michael:I can hear you.

After that they walk towards the entrence to the library.

Michael:I can still hear you."Looks to Isabella".We haven't properly met.You know my name.

Isabella:"Doesn't speak".

Michael:Your the Princess of Hell.A human with both Angelic and Demonic powers.You see your very powerful for a 299 year old.

Isabella:If you weren't in my brothers body i'd be slapping you like crazy.

Michael:Your very strong and powerful Isabella.Join me and we can rule this world together.

Isabella:Never.I have my family here.

Michael:Right...You have your daughter.

Isabella:If you do something and have anyone hurt her.It'll be the last thing you do!.

Michael:Seem's i have hit a nerve.

Isabella:I'm gonna go rest being pregnant wears me out."Goes to bedroom".

~The Next Day~

I wake up to see Castiel not next to me and i get dressed and pack some clothes.After i start walking to my bedroom door the door opens and Castiel walks in.

Castiel:We still don't know when this fight will be over.Dean has Michael locked up in his brain.Sam said Dean hugged him.Now Dean left for some vacation to see his Mom and Sam is on his way there aswell because Mary also thinks he's acting weird.

Isabella:"Nods".


	11. Chapter 11

-February 7th 2019-

Terry:Howdy,Boys and girl anything on the shelves 20 percent off.Today only.

Sam:Great.Well actually we are uh we're looking for the good stuff.

Dean:"Takes out a bundle of cash".The really good stuff.

Terry opens the door to a back room.Sam,Dean and Ifollow him in.

Terry:Everything back here is one of a kind.You got your basics hands of glory your Gris-Gris bagsyour anointed dove's blood.And then...we have the more premium items.You three ever mess with dragon's breath?.

Sam:Actually, we're, uh – we're searching for something pretty specific.

Terry:How specific?.

Isabella:The skull of Sarah Good.She was executed during the Salem Witch Trials.

Terry:Oh I know who she was.And I think I can help you."Opens the locker behind him"

Sam:"Picks up a teddy bear from the shelf and tries to pull the loop on its back".

Terry:I wouldn't do that.

Sam:"puts the bear back on the shelf".

Terry:"Takes a skull out from the locker".I'll tell you what.I'll make you a deal.I got this for a song at a flea market up in Pawtucket–

Dean:No,you didn't.Belongs to Bart Kemp.See he's a friend of ours a hunter.Worked out of Boston up until last week.

Isabella:Somebody killed him cut him clean in half.

Sam:See when they uh found the body his place had been emptied out but I guess you already knew that didn't you?.

Terry:Huh."Picks up the bottle of dragon's breath and sprays it at Isabella and the boys".

The flames push us back.Dean falls against the door, as Sam and I fall on the floor and I protect my stomach.Terry takes a large sword and walks towards Sam and I.

Terry:Now this it's called Chrysaor.Supposed to be able to cut through anything.Sliced up your pal real good with just one swing but you oh, you're a big boy.You might take some work."Swings his arms up".

A gunshot rings out hitting Terry in the chest.He falls to the the sword falling from his hands.Dean is standing behind him a gun in his hands.

Dean:They always talk too much.

Terry is lying dead on the floor.Me and Sam get up and he looks over a ledger.

Sam:Whoa.Guys according to this he's got a ton of occult objects here.

Dean:What do you want to do with all this crap?.

Sam:I don't know.I mean,I-I guess we uh take it home right?.

Dean:"Picks up the dragon's breath and sprays it".

The flames rise and Dean stops pressing it.Sam and I shake our heads at Dean.

Dean:Right yeah good plan.Home.

We then leave to go to a liquor store.We get out of the car.Sam is holding the ledger in his hand.

Dean:So what you're saying all this stuff is lethal?.

Sam:Yeah it looks like.

We walk in and Jackson is behind the counter.

Jackson:Hey The Campbell brothers and Miss.Macleod.Lemme guess the usual?.

Dean:Make it double.

Isabella:I can't have any alcohol have anything in the back?.

Jackson:Soda pop.

Isabella:This 7 week old baby girl will love it."Pats her stomach".

Jackson:I'm sure she will.

Sam:Dean listen to this.Uh hangman's rope,fairy dust,John Wayne Gacy's cigar box.

Isabella:J.W.G's cigar box?!.

Dean:So we're talkin',like,31 flavors of weird huh?.

Sam:Pretty much yeah.Listen Jack and Cas are out with Jules and her crew but when they get back they can give us a hand cataloging all of this.

Dean:Oh cataloging fun.

Sam:Something like this maybe it's what we need you know to,to...take your mind off things.

Dean:Things?.What things?.Oh you mean that thing that's riding shotgun up in my head?.That thing?.

Sam:"Looking thru the ledgar".You're not gonna believe this.

Dean:"Turns to Sam".

Dean and Sam look at the ledger together.As I wait for one of them to say something.

Sam:It's called the Baozhu. It's one of eight ancient Chinese treasures. I-It's a pearl that grants wishes. Sort of.

Dean:Sort of?.

Sam:Well technically it's supposed to give you what your heart desires.

Dean:That would be Michael outta my friggin' head.

Sam:Exactly.

Dean:So you're telling me that the answer to all of our problems is sitting right outside in the ca-

The three of us see the Impala being driven away. Dean rushes out of the bar.And Sam and I follow.

Dean:No,no,no,no,no!.What the...

We turn to see a boy across the street watching the car drive off.

Sam:Hey,hey,hey!.

We run across the street to reach the kid.

Dean:Hey,hey! Don't move!.

???:I didn't see anything I swear.

Sam:Okay.Listen that car is dangerous okay?.

Dean:Swear to God if anything happens to that car –

???Please I don't wanna die!.

Sam,Isabella,Dean:"Look confused".

Sam:Die? Why,why would you...Just tell us what you saw.

???:I don't wanna narc.

Dean:You don't have a choice.

???:Okay. It's this girl Max. She's new in town, so I don't even know where she lives.

Dean:"Gets angry".

Sam:Don't."Pushes Dean away and they walk back across the street".

Isabella:What's your name?.

???:Eliot.

Isabella:Thanks for your time.I'm Isabella.I must go see my friends now.

-A little later-

Dean and I walk into the postal station near by.

Sam:It's not like that.

Dean:Marta.How's that grandson of yours?.

Marta:Oh he's a spoiled little jerk but I love him.

Dean:Course you do.Uh listen my brother and I we just need to talk to this girl okay?.So if you could help us out I would,I would really appreciate it.

Marta:Oh now Dean,I-I-I can't just go around handing out addresses all willy nilly.I-I-I-I took a vow.

DEAN:Please."Places his hand on top of Marta's on the counter He taps it a few times".

Marta:But um...I can tell you where to find her mother.

Dean:Oh.Alright.

Sam:"looks at Marta annoyed".

Dean:"Smiles at Marta".

-Time skip-

Sam,Dean and i are talking to Max's mom Caitlin.

Caitlin:I'm gonna kill her.

Dean:Does Max have a phone?.

Sam:O-or do you have any idea where she might have gone?.

Caitlin:She's supposed to be in school.

Another employee walks into the room.

Employee:Skip day.

Dean:What day?.

Employee:February 7th that's skip day.Kids ditch school.Some of them head out to this old house on Route 36 throw a party.It's a small town man.Kids got to blow off steam.

-Time skip-

Me,Sam and Dean get out of an old pick up truck that stops outside the house.Dean walks over to the Impala.

Dean:Oh Baby.Baby Baby please tell me you're not hurt."Looks over the Impala".

Sam:"Checks the backseat".Dean.Back seat.

Dean and Sam both look into the back seat.

Sam:It's empty.

Me,Dean and Sam get interrupted by a girl shouting.

???:Ethan!.Ethan wait!,

Ethan and the girl walk out of the house and rush past Me,Sam and Dean.Sam stops the girl.

Sam:Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. What happened? What's going on?.

???:He said he saw a ghost. It was a clown. He said it tried to kill him!.

Dean:"Runs to the house".

Sam:Isabella stay in the Impala."Runs in after Dean".

After a while withought me being fast enough to top them Eliot rushes in as two girls follow standing next I him.I run in and Sam and Dean see the three teens standing there with me.

Isabella:I wasn't fast enough.

Sam:Uh...

Dean:Hey!.

-A few minutes later-

Eliot and the two girls I learn't to be Max and Stacy are sitting on the couch.Me,Sam and Dean stand in front of them.

Eliot:That was a ghost!.

Sam:Yeah,yeah,okay,listen.I-I know you need or you want some sort of rational explanation for what happened here but...there isn't one.

The teens look at us with blank expressions.

Sam:My brother and i we hunt things Evil things that shouldn't exist.

Dean:And we are damn good at what we do.

Eliot:I knew it!

Sam:Yeah but if most people out there knew the truth if they knew what was out there-

Dean:They'd lose their freaking minds.

Isabella:So what you saw here today we're gonna keep that a secret.

We look at teens as they look back at us.

Stacy:Okay.

-Time skip-

Sam is standing at the table holding two pearls. Dean is sitting at the table with a beer.

Dean:John Wayne Gacy's ghost.Well that's one of the record books.

Sam:Dean.

Dean:Hm?

Sam:I think this is it.

Dean:The pearl?.

Sam:Yeah.But you only need one.

Dean:Let's do it.

Sam:Are you,are you sure you don't want to call Mom or,or wait for Cas?.

Dean:No.No cause you know if this mojo works like you say great.If not...why get their hopes up?."Stands up next to Sam".

Sam:Yeah.

Dean:Okay.

Sam:"Gives Dean one of the pearls".

Dean:So what do i-

Sam:I don't know.I-I guess you,you hold the pearl and,and concentrate on what your heart desires.

Dean:Michael outta my head.Got it."Picks up the pearl and holds it in his hand.He looks at Sam and Isabella before closing his fist around it closing his eyes".

The lights in the bunker start to flicker the red emergency lights coming on.Dean opens his eyes as he and Sam and I look around the room.A man appears from behind them and swings at Sam but although he moves the man hits him with his gun pushing him to the floor.Dean swings at the man but the man hits him with his several times sending Dean to the ground near Sam.A gun cocks.

???:Don't you move.

The emergency light turns off the regular lights come back on.Dean and Sam look at the man in shock.As I'm confused.

Dean:Dad?.

John:"Looks at the boys in shock".

John:Dean?.Sam?.What in the hell?."Looks around the room". 

Sam and Dean stand up from the floor.

John:Sammy.Aren't you supposed to be in Palo Alto?.

Sam:Palo Alto?.

John:What happened to you?.

Dean:What year is it?.

John:It's 2003.

Sam:It's 2019.

John:No.How?.

Sam:We uh...I-I think we summoned you.

John:You boys better tell me what the hell is going on right now.

As Dean and Sam begin to explain everything to John.I pick up the second pearl.Placing it in my hand closing my eyes opening them to see my Mom and older brother Gavin.

Isabella:Mama?Gavin?"Tears up hugging them".

Gavin:Isabella?,You were a baby last time I saw you.

Lina:Isabella?,My baby girl....But I just-What year is this?.

Isabella:2019.I'll explain but I want you to meet my friends first.

We walk over to the boys who don't see us.Dean pours whiskey into a glass.John picks it up and takes a sip.

John:So you saved the world?.

Dean:More than once.

John:Then it's all true.God,the devil you boys smack in the middle.Now you live in a secret bunker with an angel who is your friends boyfriend and baby daddy and Lucifer's kid.

Dean,Sam:Yeah.

John:And you've done this whole time-travel thing before?.

Dean:A few times. Actually, uh, our grandfather, your dad he's the one who helped us find this place.I think he'd be real happy to know you're finally here.

John:Right.Man of Letters.

Sam:Yeah.W-We're legacies...because of you.

John:"Smiles at Sam then chuckles".So you've um you've been busy.

Sam:A little bit.

John:I-I don't...I-I just...I just wish that I had been there to see it.

Dean:Dad none of this would have happened without you.

John:It's good.It's fine.I-I went out takin' out Yellow Eyes.I mean, that was the point,right?.I mean get the thing that killed mom.

Sam:Yeah,yeah,uh,Dad.About Mom-

Mary:Sam?.Dean?.

John:Mary?

Mary walks into the kitchen.John turns around and smiles at her.She walks over to him in shock as he stands up from the table.She smiles at him as he leans down to kiss her.They embrace each other as Sam and Dean look on.Sam gestures for Dean to leave the kitchen.The boys stand up from the table and leave.and see Me I'm the hallway with Mama and Gavin.

Sam:Second Pearl?.

Isabella:Sam,Dean this is my Mama Lina.You already met my older brother.

Dean:Weren't you gonna tell us?.

Isabella:I just did.

Lina:"Laughs".So much like Fergus.

Isabella:I've been told that Mama.But at atleast I got your looks.

Lina:You have grown up to be a beautiful 299 year old.

Isabella:I'm going by 29 but I'll be 30 in 3 months.Now how about go to me and Castiels room for talk.

Gavin:Yes.I want to learn about this baby of yours on the way.

As Me,Gavin and Mama talk an hour goes by and Dean asks me,My mom and brother to talk with and John.We well to the kitchen where Dean tells Us and John about our relaity being changed as stand next to the table. 

John:A temporal paradox?.

Dean:That's what Sam's calling it.Egghead.

John:"chuckles".

Dean:Basically uh if you three don't go back,Isabella never meets Castiel and gets pregnant by him and she dies.Sam never gets back into the life um and Mom she uh...

John:What?

Dean:Well without everything that we did with God, The Darkness she never comes back.Sam thinks that she'll just fade away.

John:Okay. I mean, me versus your mom?.That's ,that's not even a choice.Does she know?.

Lina:If this means my child dies I will go back to being dead.

Gavin:So will I.

John:Dean you want to give your mom a hand?.

Dean:Yeah."Starts to walk away".

John:Dean.

Dean:"Turns back".

John:I uh I never meant for this.

Dean:Dad we pulled you here.

John:No son.My fight.It was supposed to end with me with Yellow Eyes.But now you,you are a grown man and I am incredibly proud of you.I guess that I had eventually you would...get yourself a normal life, a peaceful life, a family.

Dean:"Nods smiling".I have a family.

John:"Smiles".Yeah.Alright.What's next?.

Dean:We eat."Leaves for the kitchen".

Isabella:"Hugs Lina and Gavin".Daddy may be dead...But I'm so glad I get to have you.Even if it's just one night.

Lina:We are glad to.

Gavin:We love you.

Isabella:I love you too.

-Time skip-

Sam and Dean sit across from John and Mary.As Me and Mama sit across from Gavin.Everyone is quiet as we eat in silence.John looks at all of us.

John:Alright.Near as I can tell we have two choices.Alright we can think about what's coming. Or we can be grateful for this time that we have together.Now, me..."Takes Mary's hand".I choose grateful."He kisses her hand".So to whatever brought us together we owe you one.Amen.

Dean:Amen.

Mary:Amen.

Sam:Amen.

Lina:Amen.

Gavin:Amen.

Isabella:"Lifts up her glass of Apple Juice".Amen.

We all clink their glasses together and enjoy our meal.

-After dinner-

John and Mary take each other's hand.

Mary:I hate this.

John:So do I.

Sam and Dean stand across from them.As Me,Mama and Gavin stand next to Sam and Dean.

John:Okay."Turns to Mary".My girl.

Mary:"Smiles through tears".

John:I miss you so damn much.

Mary:Me too.

John and Mary kiss.Mary then kisses John's cheek and hugs him tightly.They pull away from each other, as John turns to Sam and Dean.

John:You two.You take care of each other.

Sam:We always do.

Dean:Good to see you Dad.

John:Yeah.I am so proud of you boys.

Sam:"Tries to smile through tears".

John:"Pulls them both into a hug".I love you both so much.

Sam:"Wipes his tears away with the back of his hand.

Dean:"Cries".I love you, too.

John:"Sighs pulling away from them".Okay.Okay.I'm ready."Takes Mary's hand winking at her then faces Sam".Sammy.

Sam picks up the pearl and puts it on the table. John and Sam nod to each other.Sam picks up a bowl and brings it down.The pearl shatters.John looks at Mary as he starts to vanish. His hand fades away from hers.Mary cries.Sam looks to me,Lina and Gavin.

Isabella:Once I have baby Terra.I'm gonna take her on visit thru time to meet you both.

Lina:My baby"hugs her".I'm so sorry I never got to watch you grow up.

Isabella:forgave you a long time ago.It wasn't your fault.

Lina:"Kisses her forhead".

Gavin:I love you baby sister.

Isabella:I love you Gavi."Cries".I'm gonna miss both so much.

Lina:Don't cry.We will always be near.

I hold My Moms and Brothers hands as stand in silence.They then give Sam the signal that they are ready.Sam smashes the Pearl and Mama and Gavin fade away smiling at me.I cry.Castiel walks in from the door at the top of the stairs.Sam,Dean Mary and I walk out from the library to see him.

Castiel:Mary,Sam,Dean,Isabella.What happened?.

Sam:"Scoffs".What happened?."Looks to Dean".

Dean:Well there's a story.


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella:17 weeks pregnant.

Then:

I'm in the bunker and I walk around hearing Dean and Sam yelling.

Dean:Where is he?!.Where is he?!.

Sam:No wait!.Dean!.Dean!.No!.Stop!.Dean.stop it!.It's,It's me!.You're in the bunker!.

Dean:I know where I am!.That's not-

Sam:Dean.

Dean:He's gone.Michael.He's gone.

Jack:How?.

Dean:This is my fault.I let my guard down.This is my fault.

Castiel:No Dean-

I walk in seeing Jack,Castiel,Dean and Sam talking about Michael.

Dean:I told you!.I told you to let me take that coffin ride to the bottom of the ocean!.

Sam:Okay Dean j-just-

Just then Sam gets cut off by Maggie who comes out into the room screaming.And we see bodies everywhere.

Sam,Isabella:Maggie?!.

Maggie:Sam!,Isa-

Suddenly Maggie glows.She screams falling to the ground dead with her eyes burned out)

Isabella:Maggie!.

Rowena/Michael: Hello boys and girl.I could've burned them all but I'm feeling very hands on.

Isabella:Michael.

Michael/Rowena:That's right I thought you'd appreciate this vessel.

Isabella:You let her go.

Rowena/Michael: Oh Please.She's much sturdier than she looks.Must be the hundreds of years of magic.

Isabella:Grandmother would have never would have let you in.

Rowena/Michael:She didn't want to say yes, but"Explains what he said to Rowena earlier".I had no intention of keeping my word but I think she knew that.If only Dean had used that coffin when he had the chance.

Dean:Never too late for a good idea.Sam get the cuffs.

Rowena/Michael:That's not very nice.And if we're not being nice what if you couldn't breathe?."Sam,Dean and Castiel stop being able to breathe".That's a terrible feeling isn't it?.What if you were also blind?."We all loose our vision".

Dean:Sam.

Isabella:Castiel.

Rowena/Michael:And what if you just hurt?.But fun as this is I think no more games.This time you all die.This time the world burns.

Jack:Michael!.Let them go.

Rowena/Michael:You think you can match me boy.This power you have now it's nothing just a crutch.How dare you!.Burning off your soul?.You'll run out soon enough.

Jack:It's worth the cost.

Rowena/Michael:I should have killed you when I had the chance.

Jack:I feel the same.

Michael/Rowena:I am the commander of the host!.I am the cleanser of worlds!.I will not be challenged by a child!.

Jack:I'm not a child!.I'm the son of Lucifer.I'm a Hunter.I am a Winchester!.And a Macleod!.

We get our vision back seeing Jack attack Michael.

Castiel:Jack!.No!

Jack:You won't hurt anyone ever again!.

Just then I and Castiel and Dean and Sam are back to normal with no pain.

Castiel:Jack?.

Jack:Michael He's dead.

Castiel:Jack a-are you uh-

Jack:I'm me again.

Jack suddenly starts glowing with light all around him his wings spread out and we see them behind him as a shadow on the wall.Then his eyes glow.

-March 14th 2019-

Now:(Isabella: 8 weeks and 3 days)

Castiel:Oh we thought you uh were gonna sleep until the cows dragged you home.

Isabella:"Chuckles".

Dean:That's not the Never mind I was putting some gear away and Rowena called.

Castiel:How is she?.

Dean:Not great She's coping.But uh you know at least she's not dead.How's the kid?.

Castiel:Well he says he's good but What about Sam?.

Isabella:He says he's good.

Dean:I think they're both full of crap.

Sam:"Comes into the kitchen".Found us a case. Arkansas.

Dean:We've just done three back to back Hunts I need some rest.At least a night.We both do.

Sam:Yeah well I'm leaving in ten.

Dean:Like I said not good.

Castiel:Maybe I should go with him.And you can stay with Jack.

Dean:Why?

Castiel:You were right.Jack is struggling.And I've tried but-

Dean:Why do you think he'll talk to me?

Castiel:Well because he looks up to you.And his soul I mean you've seen this before.

Dean:No,no.No.See,I was,I was not great with Sam, you know when he was uh But Jack's soul isn't completely gone.At least I don't think so.

Castiel:W-We just don't know how much is left.

Dean:Well how am I supposed to figure that out?.

Castiel:I don't know!.Just talk to him.Get him to open up.And then Sleep until the cows come home.

Dean:There it is.That's the saying.

Isabella:I'm going to.

-Time Skip-

Castiel:So we're looking for a witch?.Exploding heads.

Sam:Sounds like a witch.Or a demon.

Isabella:Maybe.

Sam:I'm good.I'm good.honestly.

Castiel:Yeah we know.Everybody's good.But after this maybe Dean's right.You need to rest.

Sam:Can't.Just because I'm tired doesn't mean the monsters are gonna stop you know?.Doesn't mean anything.Plus we don't have as many Hunters as we used to.Excuse me.Griffin?.

???:Yeah?.

Isabella:Griffin Tate?.

Griffin:Mhm.

Sam:Agent Scholz.This is Agent Delp and Agent Segar.We're uh FBI.We're here about the incident.

Griffin:Incident?.That's what we're calling it?.

Sam:Well what would you call it?.

Griffin:Insane!.This guy-

Sam:You mean Conrad Martin.

Griffin:Right.He comes in looking like he's been running all night asks for my phone then he just "portrayes explosion imitation" went all Scanners.

Castiel:Was it more Scanners 1,2 or 3?.

Isabella:Delp.

Sam:Never mind that.Um this Conrad Martin.Did you know him?.

Griffin:No but he was probably from Charming Acres.He had that look.

Isabella:Charming Acres?.

Griffin:About five miles up the road.But it's weird.

Sam:Weird how?.

-Time skip-

???:Good day!,Good day to you!.Hey,Carl.

???: there.

???:Nice to see you!,

Sam:This is..

Castiel:Yeah. It's like we're stepping into a Saturday Evening Post.

Sam:"Gives Castiel an odd look".

Castiel:I look at them sometimes after you fall asleep at night.They're very soothing.

Isabella:This reminds me of Grease!.

Castiel:"Chuckles".Should we call Dean? I mean...

Sam:I've been trying but no bars.Guess this place really is the middle of nowhere.All right.Let's get to it."bumps into a couple walking".

???:Whoa,Nelly!.Excuse us.

Sam:Sorry.You know what?,A-Actually I'm sorry.D-Do you have a moment?.

???:Well we're on our way to the bake sale.

Sam:We're ,We're looking into a death that happened near here.

???:Wowee! A couple of G-Men and woman huh.Well, I'm Justin Smith and this is my foxy wife Cindy.

Cindy:Sweetie we are going to be late.

Justin:Oh sorry,Agent.I haven't heard about anyone dying but uh ask at Harrington's.And try a milkshake.They're the best!.Say what's that ya got there?.

Sam:My cell phone?.Huh.

Justin:Cellphone?.

Cindy: Honey, my cakes are getting cold.

Justin:Huh.cellphone.A cell phone?."Walks with Cindy"

Sam:What was that?

Castiel:Maybe they're Mormon?

Isabella:This is cool but.This is also weird.

Sam:Yeah little bit all right come on.

???:Oh, that's the fella.Oh I couldn't! Sweetheart can you make sure we get some more root beer?.

???:Already sent the order, Pops.Here you go.

Sam:Oh no.Sorry.We didn't order-

???:First one's free. Everyone loves the milkshakes.

Isabella:I'm pregnant I can't have one hardly keeping anything down but thank you.

Sam:Oh.Thanks"Drinks"Wow.That is uh Delicious.

???:See?

???: Sunny, can you make me a.A banana split with extra cherries for Miss Lewis,

Sunny:Coming up!.

???:You know,I would lose my mind if it wasn't for that girl.You must be the flatfoots I keep hearing about.

Sam:Keep?.We've barely been here five minutes.

???:It's a small town.Chip Harrington.I'm the mayor.

Sam:Oh.Um it's a nice town you got here Mayor.

Chip:Yeah I know what you're thinking.We're a little bit old-fashioned,huh?.You know, people who live here well we take care of each other.

Sam:We're here about Conrad Martin.I don't know if you heard I have.

Chip:Poor kid.You know the police came by.They said something about an aneurysm or something?.

Castiel:Oh no.His head exploded.

Isabella:Sweetie!.

Chip:I'm sorry!.

Castiel:Like a ripe melon on the sun.

Sam:Okay.Uh you know what?.We uh.We're just looking to find out everything we can about him.

Chip:Yeah well uh I can point you to where he was staying.Would that help?.

Sam:That'll work.

We leave the place and Sam asks Cas "Like a ripe melon on the sun"?.

Castiel:It was an apt metaphor.

Sam:Okay well maybe next time try to be a little less apt.

Castiel:The entire town is so strangely picturesque.

Sam:Yeah it's kind of nice.All right.Here's the plan.We go in sweep for sulfur,hex bags.You know, the usual.

Castiel:Okay.

-Time skip-

???:Good afternoon,Agents.

Castiel:Agents?.Were you expecting us?.

???:Small town.Come on in.

Sam:Sure.Thanks.

The woman shows us in the B&B and she says congratulations on my pregnancy after thanking her she shows us to a room.

???:This is Conrad's room.He was such a nice young man.Oh what happened to him is a shame.He'd only been in town for a few weeks.

Sam:Do you have many people come through here?.

?? :Not people.Men.I only rent to young men.It's not proper,young women living alone?,Morals.You got to have morals.You know.

Sam:Ms.Dowling?.May I have some coffee please?.

Ms.Dowling:Of course dear.

Castiel:Hey.

Sam:What'd you find?.

Castiel:Love letters that were under the bed.They're from Sunny.

Sam:Sunny.Sunny the milkshake waitress?.

Castiel:Yeah and they're surprisingly passionate.

Sam:Passionate how?.

Castiel:She spends uh, quite a bit of time talking about thr,the shape and the heft of his-

Sam:Okay!,Got it yep passionate.

Castiel:Understood.Well I say we should definitely check that out tomorrow.

Sam:Tomorrow?.

Castiel:Yeah.

Sam:It's getting late,Cas.And you're right.I-I probably need some rest.

Castiel:You want to stay here?.

Sam:Why not?.Ms. Dowling's making pot roast.And making an exception of Isabella.

-In the Morning-

Castiel:Sam?.

Isabella:Sam?.

Castiel:Excuse me.

Castiel call out at Ms.Dowling vacuuming and singing then he shouts.

Castiel:HELLO?!.

Ms.Dowling:Oh.hello darlings.Good morning.Are you hungry?.I made some johnnycakes.

Castiel:No I don't eat.I'm looking for my partner.

Ms.Dowling:Oh.The very nice the very tall fella?.

Castiel:Yes.

Ms.Dowling: Hm.He said he's going for a walk.And a milkshake.

We leave to find Sam and we enter the 50's diner hearing Sunny coming out singing.

Sunny:Oh!,Hi!,Uh welcome to Harrington's.How can I help you?.

Castiel:I'm looking for my partner.

Sunny:Who?.

Castiel:The man we came in with yesterday.

Sunny:Oh the tall man.

Castiel:Yes the very tall man.

Sunny:He was here a little while ago.

Castiel:And do you know where he is now?.

Sunny:Uh he left when um.

Castiel:When what?.

Sunny:You heard what happened to Mr. Smith?,

Isabella:What happened to Mr.Smith?.

-Time skip-

Cindy:Oh! Agents!,Mrs. Smith.Please.Come in.

Castiel:Thank you.

Cindy:"Looks to Cas".Would you like a martini?.

Castiel:Uh no thank you.We um we don't mean to bother you but I'm uh.I'm looking for my partner.The tall man Hair?. He has beautiful hair?.

Cindy:What?.

Castiel:Uhh.This is complicated.Mrs. Smith"About to sit down".

Cindy:NO!!.That's my husband's chair.

Castiel:Okay um I think my partner wanted to talk to you about your husband.

Cindy:Justin?.What about him?.

Castiel:I'm so sorry, but last night his head"Looks to Isabella then to Cindy".Um,Your husband he died last night.

Cindy:Ohh.I think you're confused.Have you already had your martini today?.

Castiel:N-No,I'm,I'm not.He really died.

Cindy:No my husband he's good.

Castiel:No he's not.

Sam:Honey?,Is something wrong?."Walks into the room".Oh there.

Sam walks in wearing glasses and his hair was pinned back which shocked us Sam never does that.

Castiel:Agent.

Sam:Justin.Justin Smith.And you are?.

Castiel:Your partner.

Sam:Y-- Partner?.Huh! Super!.That's swell.Great.Tell you what.Why don't you stick around?.We're having pot roast.Honey.Make me a martini?.

Castiel:Who does she think you are?.

Sam:Well I'm her husband of course.

Castiel:This is not your house.

Sam:I see.You're right.This is my wife's house.I am simply living here.

Cindy:Oh you!.

Sam:Oh you!.

Castiel:Oh no.Something terrible's happened.

Cindy:Hon.we're low on olives.

Sam:Well that is terrible.

Cindy:One or two?.

Sam:Uh three?.I'm feeling adventurous.

Cindy:Rowr!.

Sam:Rar."Looks at Castiel".

Cindy:"Leaves".

Sam:Would you like one?.

Castiel:Your name is Sam Winchester.

Sam:So that's a no-no on the hooch?.

Castiel:Sam I don't know what's happened.I don't know if this is a spell or a curse or,or what's happened but you will snap the hell out of it!.

Sam:Sir you watch your mouth.If we cannot remain civil then you can skedaddle.

Castiel,Isabella:Sam-

Sam:That's not my name!,Cindy grab his hat!.

Castiel:I don't wear a hat!

Cindy:"From the other room".Honey, I don't think he wore a hat!.

Sam shows us out the front door of Cindy's and Justin's house.

Sam:Fine!.Sir using language like uh,H-E-double hockey sticks-You should have your mouth washed out with soap!.

Castiel:Sam-

Sam:It's Justin"Slams door".

Castiel:I'm gonna-Double hockey sticks?.

Isabella:Its a saying.

-Time skip-

Castiel:I think we should talk.

Sunny:I uh,Okay.About what?.

Castiel:About how you're a witch.

Sunny:A witch?.

Castiel:About how you brainwashed my friend and about how you've done something to this entire town.

Sunny:I don't know what you're talking about.

Castiel:Oh, yes, you do.You wrote these.You wrote them to Conrad.And between various steamy, erotic musings, you begged him to leave.Why is that?.Because you were afraid you'd hurt him?.

Sunny:You don't know what you're talking about.

Castiel:Okay, then tell me.Tell me or I'll rip it from your mind."Eyes glow blue".Fine.Have it your way.

Sunny:No,no,please!.It's not me!.It's him!.He's out of control!.

Chip:Well now.That's not very nice.

Castiel:So you did this.

Chip:What did you think it was the milkshakes?.

Castiel:What are you?.

Chip:Well I like to think of myself as a kind of Good Samaritan.You know,I've always been lucky.I've always had an intuition about what people are gonna do or say.Made me the king of poker night.But then the mill shut down and this town,The town I love had started to die.Then my sweet wife she passed away. And the world kept gettin' worse and they called it modernization and no matter what I did people would turn to drinks or drugs they'd move away. They just weren't happy.Things kept getting worse and I started to hear noises voices.And I screamed at these voices!.I said,Just make things better!.And you know what happened next?.

Isabella:No but I have a feeling you're gonna tell us.

Chip:The very next day I thought,just thought.I wish there was more people in the soda shop.And I came in here that day and it was packed.And that's when I figured it out.I can make people do whatever I want.

Castiel:So you're some kind of mind-control psychic?.

Chip:I re-made this town.I gave everybody new names new lives.I made everybody happy.Well most everybody and uh the ones who fought it well-

Castiel:You'd murder them.

Chip:I was just protecting my home!

Castiel:And you,you knew all about this.

Chip:Well she knew enough to play along but uh...my tricks never worked on Sunny.She's too much like me.

Sunny:I am nothing like you.

Chip:But you.Why can't I change you?.

Castiel:Because I'm not human.

Isabella:And I am with a few kicks.

Chip:Well gentlemen?.

We get attacked by Sam and others.

Chip:Sunny!.Sunny!.

Sunny:Get away from me!.

Castiel:I won't hurt you Sam.

Sam:m I told you my name is Justin!.

Sunny:You killed Conrad!.

Chip:No!.You told him the truth and that's why he ran and that's why I did what I had to do.No you killed that boy Sunny not me.

Sunny:I didn't.

???:Aah!.

Castiel:Fight this!

Sam:Why?,I'm happy in Charming Acres.We're all happy.

Castiel:Sam I know you want to be happy.And I know what it's like to lose your army I know what it's like to fail as a leader Sam.But you can't lose yourself.You have to keep fighting.You can't lose yourself because if you do you fail us.You fail all of those that we've lost.You fail Jack.Sam you fail Dean.

Sunny:You're sick.

Chip:Well but you stayed.You didn't even try and stop me.

Castiel:Sam.

Sam:Cas?.Isabella?.

Sunny:I promised Mom that I wouldn't leave you but you're a monster.

Chip:No.No.In this town I'm God.

Sunny:No.

Sam:No.You're not.Believe me.We've met God.

Castiel:God has a beard!.

Isabella:God has a beard?,Seriously babe that ain't helpful.

Chip:Sorry sport.

Sunny:Stop!,I said stop!.

Chip:You see?.I told you!.You're just like me!.

Sunny:No.You hurt innocent people.You want to be happy?.Then be happy!.

Chip:"Day dreams".

Sam:W-What did you do?.

Sunny:i,I don't-

Castiel:She made him happy.Your father is trapped inside his own mind.He's in a world that.it's a beautiful world.But it's a place where he can never hurt anyone again.

Sunny:Good.

-Time skip-

Dean:Hey!.How was Arkansas?.

Sam:Arkansas was uh...It was weird.

Dean:Heard you wore a cardigan.

Castiel:Yeah I told him about the cardigan.

Sam:Great.Thanks.

Dean:And the wife.He said you were uh really happy.

Sam:Thanks.

Castiel:Yeah.Where's Jack?.

Dean: His room. 

Castiel:"Leaves".

Dean:Really happy huh?.

Sam:I mean I guess I was happy but...It wasn't real, you know?.Just...

Dean:Well not a lot of happy goin' on around here.

Sam:I hate this place right now.I hate it.Everywhere I look I see them.I see Maggie I guess that's why uh why I was so desperate to get out of here why I kept running us ragged.But I got to stop that.I-I can't keep running I,This is my home.This is our home.Dean,I think I just need some time.

Dean:Okay.

Isabella:Castiel is getting Jack ready.On the way back Me and Castiel decided to get married.Although mentally we already are.We are gonna go to the Town hall.

Dean:Finally,Sam let's get-

Isabella:No need to dress up its an in and out thing.

One hour later Me and My Bride's butler Jack and Castiel and his grooms men Dean and Sam are at the altar and Me and Castiel kiss as husband and wife.

\------------------------------Time-skip---------------------

Anael:Wow.This place is so...Ugh.

Castiel:I appreciate you coming.

Anael:Well you said you had something for me.

???:Hi.Can I get you some coffee?.

Anael:No.Thank you.

Castiel:Yes."Hands her a box with a pair of earrings".

Anael:16th-century Burmese blood rubies.Five carats.Excellent clarity.Castiel where did you get these?.

Castiel:On a case.They are lightly cursed but it's nothing that would affect an angel.

Anael:Uh huh.And you're giving these to me?.

Castiel:No.No.I-I need something.I need your help. To contact God.

Anael:Yeah.Good luck with that.

Castiel:You forget Anael I know you.I know what you did before your demotion.When you were Joshua's right hand.And I know that God spoke to Joshua.And only to Joshua.Now he's dead but,but you understand how they communicated.

Anael:Why do you want to know?.

Castiel:There's a nephilim,Jack.

Anael:Lucifer's son?.

Isabella:Yes.Jack killed Michael.

Anael:Good night sweet prince.

Castiel:But to do so he,he used magic that consumed his soul.Not all of it I hope but we just don't know how much Jack has left.And I've been looking through all the lore and it all says the same thing.

Anael:Only God can restore a soul.And that's why you need him.

Castiel:Right.

Anael:The Winchesters they don't know you're here do they?.

Castiel:Why do you say that?.

Anael:Oh I don't know just a general reek of ill-conceived lone-wolf desperation with a tag along.

Isabella:I'm his wife.They think we are on our honeymoon.

Castiel:Will you help us or not?.

Anael:Not.Sorry.You see Joshua never spoke to God.God spoke to him.There's a big difference.

Castiel:I see."Reaches over to collect the earrings".

Anael:But...there was a rumor.A whisper after the Fall.Joshua placed a long distance call and God picked up.

Isabella:Okay.How?.

Anael:I don't know.I wasn't there.But I know someone who was and I can take you to them.

We then leave the diner and arrive at Orlando's Emporium.

Methuselah:We're closed.

Anael:Even for us Methuselah?.

Methuselah:Yeah.

Castiel:We're friends of Joshua.

Methuselah:Joshua didn't have any friends.

Anael:Except you.You sheltered him after the Fall.

Methuselah:I didn't shelter him.We were roommates. Okay?.He made a mean lasagna.

Castiel:You saw him try to contact God.How did he do it?

Methuselah:Yeah.Maybe try asking him.

Anael:Can't.Dead.

Methuselah:Well, guess you're outta luck.

Castiel:No You'll tell me or I'll burn this place to the ground and you with it.

Methuselah:Kiddo how old am I?.Go for it.Put me out of my misery.

Castiel:"Eyes glow".Is that really what you want?.

Methuselah:The um thingamajig he used it's around here somewhere.

Castiel:Where?.

Methuselah:I don't know.Somewhere.You're angels right?.I'm sure you'll know it when you see it.Or not.

Me,Anael and Castiel rummage through the dusty collection.Castiel blows dust off an old doll and Anael coughs.

Anael:Are you insane?,This is Mulberry silk.

Castiel:Sorry.So Methuselah said-

Anael:We'd know it when we'd see it.Right.No.

Castiel:Well you might.When you were working for Joshua did you ever-

Anael:Even if we found Joshua's batphone God's not gonna care.You wanna know how I know?.

Castiel:How?.

Anael:You ever wonder why a vaunted apprentice became a lowly button pusher?.

Castiel:Well I heard that Joshua offered you more responsibility and you just walked away.

Anael:I believed in Heaven.You know our mission.I believed Castiel.But then I got to Earth and I saw that it wasn't the paradise God promised.I mean there was so much hate...so much suffering.So I asked Joshua I mean these were God's creations his perfect people.Why wasn't he helping them?.And do you know what he said?.

Castiel,Isabella:No.

Anael:God doesn't meddle...He doesn't meddle?.Well I do.So I do.

Castiel:And here I thought you just performed miracles for the money.

Anael:Well you haven't been paying attention then. I do them for me.I don't need Heaven.And I don't need God.And...I'm happy Castiel.

Castiel:Really?.Because that sounds lonely.

Anael:We're all lonely because we're all alone.From ant to lion to human to angel.Every last one of us.

Castiel:You know, he does meddle God reached down and he brought me back to life.

Anael:So he saves one angel...and watches millions of people die screaming every day.What does that say about him?."Picks up a doll".

Doll:Mama,Mama,Mama.

Anael:"Tossing the doll"Ugh!,Yeah.I'm done.Look I just stepped on a rat so-

Castiel:Anael-

Anael:Skip it. Skip the whole judgmental crap designed to play at my insecurities and I will skip my inevitable witty reply about the real reason you're doing all this.

Castiel:What do you mean the real reason?,We are doing this for Jack.

Anael:No you're not.You're doing this because you're afraid.Because in your mind it'd be easier to call God than to tell Sam and Dean Winchester the truth.

Castiel:The truth?.

Anael:Jack's soul is gone Castiel.And there's nothing you can do about it.Look.I don't want to say all that and hurt your feelings so...what do you say we call it a night?.

Methuselah:You throwin' in the towel?.

Castiel,Isabelle:"Getting ready to leave".

Anael:"Picks up her bag"Hey.Our deal?.

Castiel:I've seen that before."Looking at an object".

Anael:Where?.Crystal shop?.A dollar store?.Ren fair?.

Castiel:"Picking up an amulet".No the one I know it,it glows in the presence of,of God.This is what we're looking for.

Methuselah:Good eye.Joshua forged it after he fell.

Anael:That thing talks to God?.

Methuselah:Only one way to find out.

Casti:"Holding the amulet in a fist".God...I don't know where you are.I don't know if you can hear me.But please.Sam,Dean,we need you.Please.

Methuselah:Yeah it never worked for Joshua either.

Me,Anael and husband Castiel leave Methuselah's shop.

Anael:It's too bad.I would have really enjoyed giving God a piece of my mind.But what can I say.I'm always right.So what are you gonna do now?.

Castiel:Go home.Go home and tell Sam and Dean the truth.

Anael:And then?.

Castiel don't know.Oh."Hands over the earrings".

Anael:Thank you.It's been swell.

Castiel:Do you need a ride?.

Anael:I'll call a cab.

Castiel:Anael.You know you're not always right.Just because God's not with us doesn't mean we're alone.

Anael:Why?,Because we all have each other?.

Castiel:Yes.


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella's p.o.v

Castiel checks the phone and he see's Dean left a message he puts the phone on speaker and calls him.

Dean:Hey Cas.

Castiel:We got your message.Nick was trying to raise Lucifer?.

Dean:Yeah.

Castiel:Where is he now?

Dean:I don't uh,Kid said he took care of him.So right now we're just trying to find Jack and Mom.

Catiel:Are they together?.

Dean:Yeah.

Castiel:A-Alone?.

Dean:Y-Yeah.W-Why do you,Yes, Cas they were together alone.

Sam:What's he saying?.

Dean:I don't Cas?,I um.If you have something to tell us now's the time.

Castiel:I saw Jack.He,He,He did something when I got home with Sam and Bella.I went to check on him and Felix was sick.

Dean:Felix?.You mean the snake?.

Castiel:Yes.Jack used his powers.He killed the snake.I think Jack considered it a mercy.I-I was gonna tell you.

Dean:But you just wanted to wait until we were already freaked out.

Castiel:I'm sorry.I don't think Jack is well Dean. Dean?.

Dean:"Hangs up".

We head back to the boys worried and finally we get to the place,We walk in hearing Sam say "Cas,Isa".We see a body.And the boys.

Castiel:Is that Nick?.

Sam:Yeah.We looked around.No sign of Jack or Mom.There's a um blast site behind the house.It looks angelic just bigger.

Dean:Might have been Lucifer.Nick was trying to bring him back.

Sam:Yeah but Jack said-

Dean:Who cares what Jack said?.We don't know what happened!.But I swear if he did something to her if she is,Then you're dead to me.

Castiel and me are saddened after Dean says that.The smell of the body starts getting to me but I told on.

Sam:Dean.

Dean:No he knew.He knew something was wrong with the kid.He knew it and he didn't tell us!.He didn't even tell us!.

Isabella:Castiel told me.I knew when this happened too.

Castiel:I was scared.I believed in Jack for so long I,I believed that he was,he was good.I,I knew that he would be good for the world.And he was good for us.My faith in him it,it never wavered and then I-I saw what he did.It wasn't malice.It wasn't evil.It was like Jack saw a problem and in his mind he just solved it with that snake.

Dean:The snake?!.

Castiel:What he did wasn't bad.It was the absence of good.And I saw that in him.But we were a family and I didn't want to lose that so I thought I could fix it on my own.Felt like it was my responsibility So we left after the wedding.And we didn't tell you.If I could go back and just,just talk to him right then and there I would.But I can't Dean.I failed you.And I failed Jack. And I failed-

Dean:No,no.Don't even say it.Don't even say her name.

Sam:Dean."Gets a call".

Dean:Who is it?.

Sam:"Answers the call putting it on speaker".Rowena.Hey.

Rowena:Hello Samuel.I did what you asked.I used scrying magic on the boy tried to find him.But his energy it's too unstable.It was like looking at the sun.

Sam:And Mom?.

Dean:Say it!.

Rowena:I don't know what happened or where she is but I can tell you with certainty Mary Winchester is no longer on this Earth.

There was silence in the room the silence was broken as Dean smashed a chair on a wall angrily.

Sam:"mutes the call".So what do we do?.

Dean:What do we always do when we lose one of our own?.We fight.We fight to bring them back.

Sam:How?.Billie?.

Dean:Rowena.She's got the Book of the Damned.She's resurrected herself more times than we can count.

Castiel:How?.We don't even know where your mother is.

Dean:Then go to heaven and find her!.Tell Rowena we're on our way.

-In Heaven-

Castiel:Hello?..

Isabella:Hello?.

Castiel:Naomi?.Naomi.I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere not until I have a word with you.

We then see an angel.

Castiel:Dumah.Where's Naomi?.

Dumah:Well I'd tell you it's none of your business but you already know it's none of your business.Why are you here?.

Castiel:We are looking for someone.

Dumah:Mary Winchester?.If that's why you're here then you should leave now.

Castiel:Why?.There may be a way to bring her back.

Dumah:Why would you want to do that?.Because she's gone,She is at peace.You know she died painlessly.Instantly.Completely.She's in Heaven a special Heaven.Mary Winchester is complete.You and the Winchesters and Isabella may not be.But she is.

-To the winchesters-

Sam:Cas.Isabella.

Castiel:She's in Heaven.

Isabella:And she's at peace.

Sam:So Naomi told you,huh?.

Castiel:Dumah actually.

Dean:So what?.Are you just gonna take her word for it?.

Castiel:No.No she let me in.We saw your mother's Heaven and she is happy.She's with John and there's no sorrow.There's no guilt.Just joy.

Isabella:We talked to Grandmother.Um she said she thinks that what Jack brought back,He just brought back a shell.

Castiel:A body you know.That it was empty.Just a a replica.Incapable of holding life.

Sam:So what are we supposed to do now?.

Dean:What we always do.

Castiel,Dean,Sam and I have a funeral outside with Mary's body burning as we stood watching her burn. Castiel tried to go over to Dean but Sam stops him.Dean throws a photo of Mary and tossed it into the fire as we said our goodbyes.

-Time skip-

???:He just waved his hand, and I landed on the floor and these cuts opened up all over my body And worms crawled out of em.Worms!.

Sam:Worms.

???:He said he was carrying out Heaven's orders and that I wasn't a believer.

Dean:Well feel better.

Isabella:Yeah.

Castiel:Immediately an angel of the Lord struck him down because he did not give God the glory and he was eaten by worms and breathed his last.

-Outside of Heaven-

Castiel:Eremiel open the portal.

Eremiel:No can do my brother.Heaven is now closed.

Castiel:No it's not.We was just there.

Eremiel:I'm sorry.I said that wrong.Heaven is closed to you.Orders.

Castiel:Eremiel.I am going to Heaven.

Eremiel:That's what everyone thinks.

Isabella:I'm 8 weeks and 5 days pregnant I suggest you don't mess with Me and my husband!.

-In heaven-

Dumah:Castiel!,Isabella.Good news.I found Jack.

Jack:Cas!,Isa,Look!,I'm making angels.

Castiel:Yes you uh,Dumah.A word?.Now!.

-Time skip-

Castiel:We know what you're doing.You're using Jack to solidify your hold on Heaven.

Dumah:Someone has loose lips.

Isabella:You're establishing a reign of terror beating humans into submission stripping Heaven of its mercy.

Dumah:Oh Heaven never really had any mercy Isabella,Castiel.You know that.I am saving Heaven.I am saving our kind.I am saving the world.I can't control Jack.You've seen his strength.

Castiel:He's strong yes, but still a child and without a soul to guide him.

Dumah:I can guide him.

Castiel:We're getting Jack out of here.

Dumah:No you're not.

Castiel:You really want this fight Dumah?.

Dumah:Fight?,I'm holding the high cards here.Ma and Pa Winchester they're living in their own personal Heaven.One snap of these fingers and all of that ends.

Castiel:"Takes out his blade and kills Dumah".Jack?. Jack!.

-Time skip-

Castiel:Sam.Dean.There's news.Dumah was manipulating Jack into doing those things.She told him it would please you.

Dean:Oh so now it's our fault?.

Castiel:I'm just saying it's urgent that we find him and tell him.

Sam:Cas he's here.

Isabella:What?.

Dean:He's locked up safe.He's in the Ma'lak box.

Castiel:No!.

Dean:And that's where he's gonna stay.

Castiel:Even after hearing what I said you want to keep Jack sealed in a living death?.

Dean:He agreed to it.Because deep down I think he knows it's best.

Castie:No.You're doing what Dumah,You are manipulating him.

Sam:Cas.

Castiel:What?.You just want to forget about him?.

Dean:I wish I could forget about him!.After what he did?,And you know what he can do.This is our only play.

Suddenly a large bang went off in the bunker and the alarms kicked in.Castiel,Dean and Sam rushed to the room.A few minutes later i go in to see Jack with his eyes glowing angrily.

Sam:Jack.

Jack:You lied to me.

Castiel:Jack.

Jack:You lied!."Throws out his arms and a blast throws Sam,Dean and Castiel across the room crashing into the shelves at the back of the room.The alarm continues going off.

Everyone:No!,No!.

We look around the room and Jack is gone.I feel sick and an a bag.

Castiel:I don't understand.The Ma'lak box can hold an archangel.

Sam:Jack's not an archangel.

Dean:Yeah apparently the kid leveled up.

Isabella:So what do we do?.

Dean:We find him.

Castiel:How?.

Dean:I don't know Cas.You tell me.

Sam:Okay the last time we found Jack it wa,it was by praying to him but that's not gonna happen again.

Dean:Yeah you think?.

Castiel:You should never have tried to lock him away.

Dean:You know what? You're right.I never wanted to put him in that damn box.I wanted him dead.

Isabella:Dean!.

Dean:He's dangerous Cas and you knew it!,You've known it for a long time!,But that's okay.You know why?,Because me and Sam we've killed just about everything there is.And this,Jack,oh we'll find a way.Because he's just another monster.

Castiel,Isabella:You don't mean that.

Dean:The hell I don't.

After a few minutes of staring Dean down Me and Castiel storm out of the room going into an alley to see a demon.Looking through a small window in a door we talk I the demon. 

Castiel:We need to go to hell.

Demon:"Thru the door".You mean like metaphorically or.

Castiel:No.Literally.And I understand you can take us.

Demon:Really?,Cause from what I remember you've been to hell more than once.

Castiel:Well this,this it's different.We need time to see the Cage and study it.

Demon:Yeah that's a no.So you can go to hell metaphorically.

Castiel:No don't.

Demon:"Slams the door to the window".

Just then a voice is heard behind us "Wow.Yeah".We then turn around to find Chuck standing there.

Chuck:You guys are screwed.

Castiel:God.

Chuck:Eh...

Castiel:"Rolls his eyes".Chuck.

Chuck:There you go.

Castiel:Is it really...How are you here?.

Chuck:You called me?.

Castiel:My prayer?,That's why you're here.

Chuck:Yeah.Well that and...him,Jack.He's a problem.

-Time skip-

Sam:Cas?,Isabella?.

Dean:Isa,Cas.How'd you get here?.

Castiel:He brought us."Walks into the room with Isabella showing Chuck behind them".

Chuck:Hey guys.I know what you're thinking it's been awhile and I still look pretty good.

Sam:No that's,that's not what we were thinking.

Dean:Where the hell have you been?.

Chuck:"Sits down".Well you know it's a funny story.It reminds me of a song."Reaches down beside him picking up a guitar and plays a few notes"

Dean:"Grabs the guitar and smashes it on the floor".Answer the damn question!

Chuck:"Yells and points at Dean"Don't!."Smiling".It's a little cramped in here don't you think?."snaps his fingers are all in the map room at the bunker".There.That's better.So...how's things?.Okay, look.I get it.All right I'm from the deus from the and you have questions.So great.Go.

Sam:Yeah like Dean said where have you been?.

Chuck:"Sighs".It's hard to explain.Um...everywhere and nowhere to the edge of the universe and beyond.And I saw Springsteen on Broadway.Man's a genius.

Dean:What about Amara?.

Chuck:She's been with me.Yeah it's been nice reconnecting after the whole trying to murder me and end all existence thing.

Castiel:Where is she now?.

Chuck:Reno.Turns out she loves it.

Dean:And you're here because...

Isabella:Because of Jack.

Chuck:Listen you guys know me.I'm hands off.I built the sandbox you play in it.You want to fight Leviathans?.Cool.You got that.You want to go up against what was it?,the "British Men of Letters"?Okay.Little weak but okay.But when things get really bad like the Apocalypse or the Other Apocalypse that's when I have to step in.

Sam:So you're saying Jack is Apocalyptic?.

Chuck:The kid said Stop lying and I don't know if you noticed but the world kinda went insane."Flicks his hand and a radio in the bunker turns on.He twirls his finger in a circle and the radio goes through stations".

???:...rioting in the streets as the Dow drops nearly 15,000 points."Radio tuning going into many languages then tuning again".

???:And it's been confirmed the Queen of England is in fact a lizard.

???:Inside-

Chuck:"gestures again and the radio clicks off".See?.

Castiel:Can you fix it?

Chuck:"Sighs".Fine."Snaps fingers".Fixed.

Sam:Really?.

Chuck:I'm God Sam.Yeah really.Go ahead.Try it out.

Dean:Celine Dion rocks.Yeah.Yeah we can lie again.

Castiel:And the rioting?.

Chuck:Like it never happened.You're welcome."Clears throat"Look the point is the kid did all that with two words.What's next?.He sneezes and whoops there goes India?I don't know.Maybe.But this is bad like Me Level Bad.

Sam:Can you stop him?.

Chuck:Not exactly.But you can.With that."Points to a gun laying on the table".

Castiel:What is that?.

Chuck:I'm thinking of calling it the Equalizer!,Or the Hammurabi.No?,All right cool.That's cool.Cool.

Dean:Wait y-you're saying that this thing could kill Jack?.

Chuck:That?.That'll kill anything.

Sam:So you've had this the whole time and,and we're just now getting it?,Why?.

Chuck:Because I haven't?,I just made that sucker.Hasn't been fired yet.

Isabella:So you don't even know if it works.

Chuck:If I say it'll work,it'll work.

Dean:There's no bullets.

Chuck:Right it doesn't exactly use bullets.See existence is all about balance right?.Dark and light.Good and Evil,Chocolate and peanut butter.

Sam:Ugh yeah okay Chuck.The point please?.

Chuck:Right.So this doesn't so much fire bullets as it sends a wave of multi dimensional energy across a perfectly balanced quantum link between whoever's shooting it and whoever they're shooting at.

Castiel:What?.

Chuck:"Sighs"Uh whatever happens to the person you're aiming at also happens to you.So you kill him.

Dean:You die.

Chuck:Right.Yeah.Look I know it's not perfect and I'd do it myself but, you know if I bite it then existence also kind of bites it so one of you...Sorry.

Castiel:I don't understand why we're talking about killing Jack.Y-You can fix him.You can,You can restore his soul.That's why I called you.

Chuck:Yeah, not so much.

Sam:You're God.

Chuck:Well souls are complicated even for me.Besides even if I could,would you really want I mean after what he did?.

Castiel:Then we bind him.We throw him in the Cage until-

Dean:Stop Cas.You heard him.This is the only way.

Isabella:And Billie said the only way to defeat Michael was to lock you in a box Dean.

Chuck:Ugh.Billie.I liked the old Death better.He was all about fried pickles and tickle porn.This new Death she's always sticking her scythe where it doesn't belong.

Castiel:There has to be another way.

Dean:Well there's not.Now I know you don't like it and I don't really care.Cause you just heard it from God Himself that this "Picking up the gun" is the only thing that can kill Jack so either get on board or walk away.

Isabella:I'm so disappointed in you..."Leaves the place with Castiel".

We pull up to a Cemetery.We are white pick up truck we get out.We look around and then Castiel slams his fist onto the hood of the truck.There is a whooshing sound behind us.

Castiel,Isabella:Jack.

Jack:I've been looking for you.

I walk over to Castiel's side of the truck and Me and Cas hug Jack.

Jack:And I thought I could make the world a better place if people couldn't lie.

Castiel:Well it didn't.

Jack:It really didn't.And I went to see my grandparents.

Isabella:The Kline's.

Jack:Yeah I thought they liked me.Maybe they'd still like me.

Castiel:And?.

Jack:My grandmother said I killed her my mom.And I did.Just by being born.

Castiel,Isabella:Jack...

Jack:I used to hate myself for it.But I don't feel that way anymore.I don't feel anything.

Castiel:After she said that what did you do?.

Jack:I just...I ran.

Castiel:"Pats Jack on the shoulder".

Jack:Mary was a mistake.But ever since then I've tried to do the right thing except for Dumah.

Isabella:She um...

Castiel:She led you astray.

Jack:And then I tried on my own but every time I try it,it never goes right.It never...All I ever wanted was to be good.But now I'm just...empty.Even this I know you're here because you love me and I want to love you back.It's just...I can't.

Castiel:You can't yet.We just need time to fix this.We need to go somewhere safe somewhere where no one can find us.

Jack:"Looks up to see Dean standing near them with the gun in his hand".

Castiel,Isabelle:"Stands up to blocking Jack".

Dean:"Walks to them"Cas,Isabella step aside.

Castiel:Dean.

Dean:Step aside!.

Castiel:Jack go.

Isabella:Run!.

Jack:"Standing up".I can't.

Castiel:You have to.

Jack:I won't run anymore."Uses powers throwing Castiel out of the way".

I run over to Castiel who groans as he lands on the ground and rolls over.

Jack:You're not gonna lock me up again are you?.

Dean:No."Raises the gun aiming at Jack exhaling".

Jack:"Kneels down and bows his head".

Dean:"Lowers the gun and walks closer towards aiming the gun directly at his head".

At this moment Sam comes speeding into the cemetery car tires screeching.He gets out of the car and starts running towards Dean,Jack,Castiel and I.

Sam:Dean?.Dean!

Jack:"Looking to Dean".I understand.

Sam is still yelling at Dean as Dean holds his aim at Jack.

Sam:Dean don't!.Dean?.Dean!.

Jack:I know what I've done.

Sam:No,no,no,no,no,no,no,Dean!,Hey,hey,hey!,Dean!.

Dean:Stay back Sam!.

Jack:And you were right all along.

Chuck:"comes up alongside Sam".

Jack:I am a monster.

Sam:"To Chuck"Do something...You're enjoying this.

Chuck:Shh.

Dean:"Cocks the gun but slowly lowers the gun".

At that moment Castiel and I also comes running towards the area.

Dean:"Uncocks the gun and tosses it to the side".

Chuck:No.Pick it up!.Pick it up.

Dean:The hell Chuck?.

Chuck:This isn't how the story is supposed to end.

Castiel,Isabella:The story?.

Chuck:Look it the,the,the gathering storm the gun the,the father killing his own son.This is Abraham and Isaac.This is epic!.

Dean:Wait.What are you saying?.

Sam:He's saying he's been playing us.This whole time.

Chuck:Come on.

Sam:Our entire lives.Mom,Dad everything.This is all you because you wrote it all right?.Because,Because what?,Because we're your favorite show.Because we're part of your story?.

Chuck:Okay Dean no offense but your brother is stupid and crazy.And that kid is still dangerous.So pick up the gun.Pick it up...pull the trigger... and I'll bring her back.Your mom.

Dean:No"Takes a few steps back to stand side by side with Sam".No.My mom was my hero.And I miss her and I will miss her every second of my life but she would not want this.And it's not like you even really care.Cause Sam's right.The Apocalypse the first go around with Lucifer and Michael you knew everything that was going on so why the games Chuck huh?.Why don't you just snap your fingers and end it?!.

Chuck:Look I-

Sam:And every other bad thing we've been killing, been dying over."Scoffs".Where were you?,Just sitting back and watching us suffer so we can do this over and over and over again,fighting, losing people we love?,When does it end?,Tell me.

Chuck:Dean,don't do this.

Dean:No we're done talking.Cause this,this isn't just a story.It's our lives!.So God or no God you can go to hell.

Chuck:"Chuckles".Have it your way."Snaps his fingers". 

Jack screams light exploding from his eyes and mouth as if he was stabbed with an angel blade.He falls to the ground screaming.Castiel and I comes over and kneeling next to him".

CAS:Jack.Jack!.

Isabella:Jack!

Dean:Stop it.Stop it!."Moves forward".

Chuck pushes his hand in front of him and Dean goes flying backwards crashing into a tombstone.Jack continues screaming as Castiel tries to heal him by placing his fingertips on Jack's forehead and I try to use my powers which don't work.

Sam:Jack."Looks around seeing the gun on the ground picking it up".HeyChuck!."Aims the gun at Chuck and fires it".

Chuck Gets hit in the shoulder while Sam gets hit in the shoulder falling to the ground.

Sam:Aah!.

Chuck:Fine!.That's the way you want it?.Story's over.Welcome to The End.And Isabella....have fun.

The day suddenly turns to night.I feel something different with my stomach about to look down I see Dean gets up to walk over to Sam.

Dean:Hey you okay?.

Sam:Yeah.Yeah I'm good.

Sam struggles to his feet.Castiel and I are nearby sitting on the ground next to Jack who I put my arms around knowing he's dead and his eyes are burnt out and I look down to see my stomach is bigger about 6 more months bigger which makes me 9 months along I look to Castiel showing him and him nodding.

Sam:Wait.I thought Chuck said that the gun was the only thing that could...

Castiel:He's a writer.

Isabella:Writers lie"Not taking her eyes off Jack".

A loud rumbling sound a popping sound and a bright light shoots toward the sky.It swirls around and dives toward the ground.It happens some more over and over as Castiel,Sam,Dean and I watch.

Dean:What the hell is happening?!.

Castiel:Souls.They're souls from...

Isabella:From Hell.

Lightning type bolts are shooting across the ground.As they crash into tombstones the dead then rise out of their graves.We watch on helpless as the Zombies surround us.Cas takes out his angel blade. Dean pulls two rods off a rusted iron fence and hands one to Sam while I create my Power sword.The Zombies are come closer and closer.A Zombie makes a noise then the mob moves in on Me,Castiel,Sam and Dean.

\---------------------------THE-END-------------------------


End file.
